Battle for Order
by Foore-Woorior
Summary: the HTFs destroy the idol and the curse, what will happen next? having leave behind the inmortality, these critters will experience true hell? War history ahead, mass manipulation, twisted ideals, violent warfare, etc. All reviews apreciated, FINISHED :D
1. Prologue

Battle for Order

HTF fanart

Note: I don't own Happy Tree Friends, neither some military concepts and science ficction stuff, I only own my own characters and some phrases, always wanted to make HTF fanfiction, that involves the HTF busting the cursed idol,develop a civilitazion, then differences occur that enventually develop into war, hope you like, as I enjoyed making it. Foore-Woorior

_Prologue_

During centuries a Planet called Eden was under a terrible curse, in the World the most terrible, bloody things happened daily no matter what, the beings chained to this World, died at random intervals but returned to be killed again, They didn't gained age neither, in that World tecnology and population were in a terrible standstill.

But after centurias it was discovered the reason behind the curse, a strange golden statue, the problem now was that no one could touch this statue and live. Then a day a pair of Geedenians come with a plan to finish the curse once and for all, these Geenedians where Splendid and Sniffles.

Once Sniffles finished designing a scanner to detect de waves of the curse, he designed a suit capable of repel them so Splendid could send this damned statue to the Sun, their success bringed the planet his golden age, by popular support Splendid asumed comand of the goberment supported by Sniffles, Eden the flourished like never before, given the incredible grown rate of their race and the tecnological development.

The new goberment established a paficist estate with only a minor group of volunteer that served as a global police for the developing culture, during years the planet reached a estate that could only be dreamed.

But then several problem between Splendid and Sniffles, marked the feeling of growing split up of the two subspecies of Edenians, the Treedenians, Small, Herat shaped noses and a pair of buckteeth and the Geenedians, much bigger and numerous than their smaller counterparts (Much like Lumpy)

After a total breaking in debate about personal freedom, where Splendid acusing Sniffles of trying to provome slavery, that Sniffles left their place in goberment and go in hiding, years later it Hill show what he did in that time.

Sniffles worked in control agent to slave the communities of Geedenians, taking control over the half of the planet in less than 24 hours, it was unknown what kind of tecnology he could developed, but it was with a purpose, one that Splendid knew very well, he will try to establish order trought control.

When Sniffles established his military machine and called them the Brotherhood of Forgotten Prophets (BFP), Splendid inmediatly called a meeting to discuss the critical matter of forming their own military organization to counter Sniffles treat, Then the Sindicate of Guardians of Peace (SGP) He asigned Skippy, the only one capable of matching Sniffles to develop military technology and Flippy to establish training facilities as the planet almost completely lacked of trained troops and even weapons.

Then war errupted in that world, 2 factions fighthing for order, one say order throught control the other throught relationships.


	2. Chapter One: First Meeting

Chapter 1: "_First Reunion_"

In the Training Facility of Nova, in Prime Eden's Capital City, Flippy was carefully observing the recruits, Bears, Dogs, Cats, Bunnies, etc. Ten thousand men and one thousand women, all volunteers, willing to defend their families and the civilitazion.

-All right, ¡¡ Got to happen this to me, never ever in my life I saw such a pathethic bunch of bugs!!- Roared Flippy- You are the new garrison of the most important sentlement of our civilization, so everytime you thing you are treated rough, everytime you think you are pushed over budget, everytime you miss your house life ¡¡QUIT!! Go home and stay there waiting for the BFP get to you ¡¡DO YOU GET ME!!-He continued roaring looking the recruits as if they were the enemy.

-¡Sir, yes Sir!- The recruits answered as one

-Good-Say Flippy now a lot softer - This is Captain Belly, your Commanding Oficcer, study seriously and fullfill your role, no matter if you are a infantryman or a tank commander, ¿Why?.

-"¡¡ In the Endless Battle for Order no Task is Insignificant"- The troops recited.

-Good luck, graduates God be with you- Said Flippy as he say good bye.

He throwed his beret to the air, every soldier did the same, he then leave behind the noise maked by the cheers of the troops, hugging one each other, as he got a very important reunion with Splendid, the only man he admired, his heart was longing to be in the battlefield along with the great hero.

In the way to the conference room, he found Skippy, a gray cat who was eating an Apple, we was wearing his typical clothes, a withe apron, glasses and gloves, who saluted him like a soldier clearly honored.

-Good day, commander- Say Skippy

-At easy- Flippy answered, as the cat lowered his arm, he continued- We have the same rank now, ¿why do you do this?

-One thing is designing weapons, something else wield them, you are veteran of one the worst conflicts our race has ever fought, you are an icon to these recruits- Skippy answered pointing toward the window, when the recruits were goign to lunch.

-¿You really want to be in the field?- Asked Flippy while he observed the cat- You may have a strong will, but your body isn't, you have no idea what is to be there- he added when a shadow quickly crossed the bear eyes.

-Now you too, I have already told Splendid, I'm fitted to the Pathfinders- answered the Skippy, Flippy's face remain unchanged- My assinstants will keep developing new technology, I will be in the field to provide them reports of necesary things, the BFP haven't show any military tecnology yet, we don't know what we are against, I need to be there- Skippy added with a serious look on his face.

-All right, but I'm warning you, your rank in the field will be Private, ¿Will you follow my commands or from any other superior?-Say Flippy

-Take it easy, my hands are stained with blood, long before you know me and now they will be stained like never before alter all the bellic tecnology I created- Answered Skippy with sad look on his face.

-You are too idealistic- Say Flippy, while he chuckled- "I can save ten lives by taking one"- Flippy recited Smiling.

-Splendid typical phrase- Say Skippy smiling- here is another one "Justice doesn't exist withuout the suffering of the guilty".

In that moment their chat ended as they reached the conference room, where several familiars faces smiled while saluting and pointing toward the beer in the table, around that table where sitting the six main SGP officers, Petunia, communications oficcer and poster girl of the sindicate, Handy, elite pilot and leader of the sindicate air force, Splendid, sindicate's supreme leader, Russell, field operative and the best marksmen in the sindicate, Flippy, war veteran and expert in guerrilla tactics and Skippy, chief scientist of development of military tecnology.

-I start the first war room of the SGP- Splendid said solemny- We have gathered here to discuss the critical matter of taking initiative and establishing a forward base in valley Sileas, to establish first line contact with the unkwown BFP military capability.

The officer changed serious faces until Skippy broke the silence.

It is necesary the presence of all of us in this operation to show our people we are taking this extremely serious- Sentenced Skippy.

-Well need a entire division, infantry, armor , aircraft- Continued Handy- its necesary to avoid necesary casualties, we must show the public we can meet the enemy head on.

-Agreed- Said Petunia, before drinking the first drink of her beer.

-I will have the chance to try "Fire Base" doctrine in that terrain- Said Russell while opening his beer and drinking from it-Yar, this is darn good beer- He added before another drink.

-Let me see- Said Handy, Flippy and Skippy at the same time.

After a half hour of irreverent talk about how good was the beer, Splendid started to get annoyed, in the moment that Petunia raised her hand with great urgency.

-¿What is it, Lieutenant?- Said Splendid.

-Si...Sir, ¿May I go to the Bathroom?-She said before blushing.

-Sir, I think she speaked in the name of all us-Said Handy with areally serious look on his face.

-¡¡ALL RIGHT!!-Shouted Splendid, he was angry, ashamed and very annoyed- Recess of 5 minutes.

Having finished the phrase, the other animals quickly left the room,and returned after five minutes.

-Well- Said Splendid still angry- When I found who was behind the beer idea, it will be seriously punished.

-You will have to punish yourself as it was your idea- Said Flippy almost being uncappable of holding his laugh.

Splendid was sighing and everyone laughing, when Russell hit the table with his hand and said- Yar, to the point, ¿Agreed the installing of the forward base?.

-As long we don't are the first to engage, ¿Agreed?- Said Petunia

Everyone Agreed.

Tomorrow w ego at six hundred hours- Concluded Splendid befote drinking his beer in one drink-¡Hell, this one is really good!- He said while the others animals agreed and say good bye.


	3. Chapter Two: The Dream

Chapter 2: "The Dream"

Note: quotations marks will designate military units and weapons, that will be explained when they took action in the story.

It was 03:00 of the most important day for Cuddles, the day he will sended to the frontline, or better said transported to a forward base to provide a rendezvous point for "_Griffin"_ shuttles in case of real movilization, if the "_Pathfinders"_ found information that worried the guys of tactics, he won't be alone, his best friend Toothy, her beloved wife Giggles and even more friends will be with him, every cell of his being was burning, eager to be in the battlefield with them, protecting them.

Due to his excitement he needed to go to the bathroom, his room mates, the beavers Toothy and Handy were in deep sleep, snoring, he took her purple wrapper, put in his bunny slippers and silently left the room heading toward the bathroom, he was returning when a strange feeling made him check his love, when the bunny arrived at the girls room when he heared someone crying, he knock the door when Fangy opened, she was wearing a yellow green wrapper let him go in.

-This is of your personal involvement- She said as Cuddles entered the room.

There was her Beloved Giggles crying disconsolate in her best friend shoulder, when Petunia saw Cuddles, she knew he couldn't appeared in a better time.

-Giggles- Petunia whispered in Giggles ear-Cuddles is here.

The small chipmunk raised her view to the yellow rabbit and began crying louder, then Cuddles asked the skunk to stand aside, Petunia agreed and soon Giggles was crying in her husband shoulder, after short awhile he was no longer crying and gave a sad look at Cuddles, the the bunny knew it was time to leave the base and talk with her alone.

-Well come back soon- the bunny said as the couple left the room.

During the next fiftheen minutes of walk, Giggles wondered what her husband will tell her, the fact that she was sad and crying for something must have surrely worried Cuddles, as Giggles was always happy and optimist, so she walked while hugging the now tall rabbit until they reached the place where they always come to kiss at late hours of the night.

-You got a nightmare, right- Said Cuddles once they arrived and sat in a bench in the moon light.

-Yes- Said Giggles, as she put her head in the strong shoulder of her husband.

-I'm scarred- Said Giggles while tears were pouring of her eyes again- In my dream the very ground trembled at the march of our enemies, they brutally killed us on by one and without the curse we won't come back.

The bunny looked the chipmunk and kissed her forehead so softly and gentle that during a moment he looked more like her father rather that her husband.

-Don't think about the curse, see you dying in my arms countless time wasn't worth inmortality, it was time wasted, time we couldn't be together- Said Cuddles- You must remember that I keep my promises , we will return home and see how our children, Whinny (Pink Bunny) and Whammy (Yellow Chipmunk) grow and become good persons in a world that get a future thanks to those who stand as a bulwark against the forces of evil.

-I'm sorry, I shouldn't Dou...- Started saying Giggles when she was silenced by a kiss from Cuddles, then she relaxed and stopped crying, the he whispered on her ear.

-Doubt isn't wrong as long it doesn't get in the road- Rebember that I sworn to fight for you and you choose to follow me, ¿Why?-Said Cuddles.

-Becuase together we are invecible- Said Giggles and the rest of the phrase was said by both, a single being- ¡¡Because our love is endless like the stars in the universe!!

Then they kissed passionately while their hands surveyed the body of each other, deep in their heart they knew that as long they stayed together, they will return alive from that war.


	4. Chapter 3: Wisp Outpost

Chapter 3: "_Wisp __Outpost__"_

It was 05:00 when Toothy raised from his bed, it was time, he have worked for years for this, he was about to put his Battlesuit on when his uncle Handy come in the room, carrying the breakfast to his bed, 2 eggs, bacon, strawberry milk, toasts and a acorn, my favorite breakfast thought the beaver as he sitted on the bed, Handy putted the and began to eat.

-Good morning Uncle - He said happily as Handy give a few slap on his back, Toothy knew that with the new hands of "_Nanisteel"_ that Skippy fabricated for any crippled limbs, her uncle wasn't going to waste the chance to do what he was unable to do before.

"_Nanistee_l" was a almost godly thing, injerted on the nervous sistems trought nanites, it was light as a feather, thought as diamond and allowed to felt what it touched, Handy seemed to own a debt of honor to the cat who built him that kind of thing, the one he wished the most, being abble to touch and feel the softness of the things in the world, but as almost all of Skippy's inventions it ended in the military service as the standart armor plate of the SGP.

When he finished eating he looked around and noticed that his best friend was missing, he was about to ask Handy but then Cuddles appeared grabing a mug of cofee and with a smile on his face, the bunny saluted Handy.

-At ease - Said Handy- ¿What news do you got?, Corporal- He asked, a flash of proud crossed the rabbit eyes.

-It will be unnecesary to wear our Battlesuits sir, the base is fully equiped with a defensive system that Russell designed and called "_Fire Base_" – Cuddles reported- We need to carry standart uniform, come on Squad Leader, later the girls will be able to see how handsome you look on your armor- he said to Toothy.

-Yes, Sir- said the beaver as he remembered that his buddy got promoted and asigned him as a support officer, becaming second in command of a squad of "_Leggionaries_"

This was Toothy's chance, he always got help, he didn't cared about it, but now he was eager to show his best friend, his uncle, his hero of chilhood , that he got the gutts to stand and defend the civilization he saw born and will proudly fall before let it be wasted.

After putting the beret, the sindicate's uniform and adjusting his "_Nanisteel_" sword into the belt, he was ready and leave the room with his Uncle, both beavers were walking to the hangar where in a corner, Fangy was running in the opposite direcction, before anybody could react both Handy and Fangy Smashed their faces together for a soft kiss, Fangy during a second looked happy but then runned away crying, Handy runned after her, don't understanding what has just happened, Toothy was now alone, he decided that the business didn't involve him and resumed the walk to the hangar, during the next corner he found Splendid, he looked rather handsome, for a man, with the beret, uniform and his sword was majestic, when Splendid looked Toothy saluting him with his eyes shinning with marvel, he stopped looking the scene, since a long time that beaver admired the superhero, seeing him now as a brave man filled with joy the squirrel who hugged Toothy, Toothy blushed don't knowing what to do, then Splendid released him and said.

-I always knew you will end fighthing by my side, Toothy- Said as the beaver eyes showed great happiness- our blood will meld as one on the battlefield-he ended as giving a slap on its back, so both soldiers walked together and reached the hangar.

Once everyone was assembled, Splendid flew over them and asked the recited the motto of the SGP.

-"We fight for a Future"- They sayed as one.

Then everybody got aboard a "_Griffin_"Shuttle, Fangy got in with the rest of her tank crew, she was blowing her nose as sitted, the Shuttle was quite big and a squad of "_Pathfinders_" came in before it was full, leaving behind the thing that happened before, she wasn't alone and crying in public was a thing Fangy hatted, so he tried to forget that she finally was abble to kiss her beloved Handy, thought the circunstances maked it far from what she expected to be, anyway she started forgetting as when the "_Griffin" _wing lifted off, the screen in the ship began displaying a presentation of the weapons, equipment and vehicles of the sindicate, most troopers looked it with great focus, knowing their weakness was necesary in order to exploit their strenght.

After a few hours, the presentation showed, The Nanisteel aleation as the standart armor and melee weapon of the SGP, the sword everybody carried, the Plasma Rifle tecnology implemented in most of the weapons of the sindicate capable of blowing an unarmored foe to pieces in one perfect shot and the Argon Flamethrower, a more deadly version of and old time classic and the Quantum cannon, advanced weapon system capable of tearing up anything, then Fangy focus leaved the presentation and looked that a member of the "_Pathfinders_" was looking at her, after a few moments she realized it was Skippy, the creator of all the technology in the presentation, so he was doing other things while the others looked at the presentation, Fangy saw that this scout trooper got penetrating eyes, she somehow felt naked when the cat keep loking at her, until she decided to sleep the rest of the ride.

She dreamed about her beloved Handy, they were together, and the war have just ended, after all, he was the only reason Fangy joined the SGP, she will try to be close to Handy, maybe if him knew her better, he could pass up the huge age gap and love her, she have already sending several annonymous love cards to Handy, Handy has being saying that he will like to now the anonymous poem writer, but Fangy still thinks she must wait and show Handy his courage in the Battlefield.

At mid day they finally reached "_Wisp Outpost_" named after Russell pirate ship, builted on a tallest hill over the entrance, to the west of the valley making impossible entering the valley withouth being spotted, from there the SGP couls easily use artillery, snipers and ambushes, the wall of the base were 3 meters tall and showed the three flavour of weapons of the SGP, Plasma Rifles, Quantum Cannons and Argon Flamthrowers, these showed Russell's tactical genius, the fortress was a uphill battle, the enemy will have to seriously outnumber and outgun them, still a great moral was needed to perform such assault, the "_Griffins_" landed at the hangar of the base, 12 stayed to provide the base with air support and in the worst case a retreat convoy , the rest were send back to Nova as garrison.

Fangy was amazed at the sight of the base, wich was fully equiped to support them for at least a year in the worst conditions, she leaded her crew to their room at the mecanized division barracks and beganed to cook the division lunch as a sign of good will.

By night all soldiers knew the base locations perfectly, the first "_Pathfinder_" team was assigned to scout around and guard duty asigned to two teams of _"Legionnaries"_, but meanwhile a party was arrenged to celebrate the safe arrival of the army, Toothy felt happy to don't be on guard duty at that time, he will be able to see the party in person.

Fangy was still sad and sitted far away from the party, she was crying silently and no one seemed to hear her, but Skippy with the sense and sight of a Pathfinder watched the scene and knew it was time to help that beaver a little, he left the party and managed to get Handy out of the party.

-Do you know why I bring you here- Said Skippy, by Handy's look the answer was clear.

-Look I know who is secret lover as I was the one who assured the cards reached you, I will tell you her name if you promise me to give it a try- Said the cat.

-Whatever you say- Answered Handy with a serious look.

Fangy was about to blow her nose when Handy aproched and blowed Fangy's nose, she blushed and the Handy kissed her passionately, Fangy was delighted to return with the same intensity as both beaver moved their tongues in delight, when they separated Handy said,

-Don't think that being about thirty years more old than you will make me ignore a person whose poems cutted deep in my heart, never ever in my life someone described better my problem, I love you and I'm glad we are together now- Said Handy, as Fangy beganed to cry, these tears began the first of happiness for over two years, the couple left silently as Skippy drawed everybody attentions by making a competitions of eating chocolates and such.

When the couple arrived at a dark watchtower, they talked about all things Fangy wanted to talk with Handy, both the orange and brown beaver hugged and kissed as they saw the party from over the tower, how Splendid was so drunked that he surprisingly kissed Petunia, how Petunia didn't showed angry at all, how Nutty winned the chocolate eating competition, but a minute after that he vomited all, how Giggles taked Petunia to her bedroom as she was beganing to make a scene over Nutty's vomit, when Giggles returned, Cuddles and her banished from the party as Fangy and Handy did and how Flippy finally falled, defeated, after drinking about 10 litres of beer by himself.

-He must got a tecnic-Said Handy as he caressed Fangy head, Fangy layed down supported by Handy' chest carressing his shoulders and belly- Nobody can drink that much withouth going to the bathroom-

-¿Tomorrow will be the same, right"?- Asked Fangy as a tear falled trought her eyes, Handy washed away the tears with their left hand and answered.

-You knew that I always wanted to be with my secret love and now I know you and love you and can feel your soft skin with my new hands, ¡¡We finally can be together!!-Handy said as he beganed hugging and kissing Fangy showing great delight in the softness his new hands allowed to felt, from there the couple could see the new dawn, the day that their love began, praying that the war that was about to began won't split them up, don't knowing that, that was the dawn of what will become a really, really long wait.

Note: sorry about the bad explanation of the military stuff, as said before, those will be better explained when they take a part in the story, if anyone wants a preview of the next chapter or have a question, you are welcomed to ask them , just email me and I will try to answer as quickly as possible.


	5. Chapter 4: The War Start

Chapter 4: "The War starts"

Chapter 4: "_The War starts_"

The day after thre arrival, there was a great ammount nervous in the base, when the first "_Pathfinder_" team was dispatched into recon duty, they left at mid day and returned before night fall, it was noticed that the troops didn't knew that the BFP was waiting that they maked the first move.

Splendid start to feeled pressured, he saw that it was clear that the troops were awaiting a plan of action, the days passed and days became to weeks, Skippy was unable to resolve the mistery, he found evidence of enemy movement around the entrance to the valley, but there was no enemy camp for over kilometers, the area was clear.

After a month it was clear the moral of the troops was fading away, it looked like they were on vacations, everybody was doing their own thing, Cuddles and Giggles kissing, Toothy playing Solitary, Petunia cleaning happily, Russsell and Flippy telled histories of their past to the recruits, Handy and Fangy reparing any malfunction, Nutty eating candy, Splendid cooking a cake, etc.

Skippy knew it was a tactic of mental endurance, once they lost focus they will be easily sweep away by a deadly Bliztkrieg, Sniffles wanted to justify he was the one defending, Skippy needed to find a way to start the war, one that looked that the SGP was the one defending.

By the second month Skippy decided to show presentations and send more units to recon duty, that worked and keeped the troops busy, as the men and women were eager to leave the base for a few hours, after that he headed toward the bathroom, he was comig in when noticed a strange sound, the cat looked from what was that sound, the next thing he saw surprised him so much he was unable to pass hidden.

-¡Oh!- Said Skippy as he watched how Splendid and Petunia where kissing in a corner on the bathroom, they kissed so deep that hey were almost hurting each other and their hands surveyed each others bodies, then Petunia noticed the presence of the cat, giving a soft scream that warned the squirrel, that with a outstanding speed drew his sword, after a few seconds of melee fight, Splendid shattered Skippy's "Nanisteel" sword, disarmed, Skippy found himself between a sword and the wall.

-¿What are you doing here?- Said Splendid, it was the first time he was showing his fighting skills and was that angry, Petunia was so blushed that Skippy could have said she was a red skunk, she was so embarassed that it looked, she was lacking air.

-Relax, I just come to the bathroom- Answered calmfully Skippy- I wasn't spying you, quite the contrary, I am the person who can keep the secret, I couldn't be more happy that Petunia were with a great hero like you- The cat ended.

The last phrase made Petunia lost the few air she got, and fainted, Splendid left his "Nanisteel" sword fall to the ground and runned towards her love, Skippy noticed his shattered sword was beginnig to autorepair itself as it was mean to, when Petunia waked up, Splendid kissed her lips softly, with that scene Skippy was unable to remain in silence.

-You are a real cute pair- He said as both the skunk and squirrel began blushing and giggling- I can assure you, that I will protect this secret with my life.

-¿Will you do that for us?- Asked the skunk and squirrel as one.

-Yes, but I can do even more I can arrange a secret place for your meetings and even got a plan for leaving the base for a couple of days, if you want to- Answered the cat.

As Petunia kissed one of Skippy's cheeks, Splendid said

–You have gained our trust-

By the end of the day, Skippy arranged public a testing of the Battlesuits and weapons of the SGP, having designed a special suit for Splendid one that wielded two upgraded "Nanisteel" Blades at the arms and a enhanced targeting system who helped making Splendid laser sight deadly accurate, Skippy also showed how a perfectly placed Plasma Riffle shot bursted a test probe to pieces, how the Quantum Cannon blowed a light tank to oblivion and how the Argon flamethrower incinerated the inside a bunker single handely.

After that Skippy arranged a pair of days to checking the training facilities over the planet, when the trio got back to the Outpost, Skippy called the second war room of the SGP.

-I start the second war room of the SGP- Said Skippy – I'll go straight to te point, now that here is no beer- everyone chuckled at that, but Splendid serious face made Skippy go on- I found the way to incite the BFP to assault us.

Surprised faces where all over the war room, until Flippy eargerly asked –¿Can you explain your plan in depth?-

-Look, during my last day exit, a pair of paid informers tell me about a guy who was working with the BFP until a few weeks, that man tell them the bases where underground- everybody surprised again- I worked in a update for "_Pathfinder_" battlesuit sensors to be abble to detect them, and yes it was true, but the BFP strategy is to lure us in there, in that terrain we'll be unable to shoot or manoveur well and their melee combat preference as well as greater number prevent a direct assault, they told me about that the guy who betrayed the BFP, know well the base layout and as a mercenary, if well paid he will sabotage the base and the enemy will be forced to assault us or meet us on open ground where our warfare is superior, if they assault us that is most likely, we will be abble to justify that we are the ones defending, gain popular support to start a campaign and thanks to te "_Fire Base_" it will be a easy battle and we'll even gain intelligence about the enemy tecnology- Answered Skippy.

Everyone was astonished for the cat intelligence and determination, the Handy talked -¿What's up now?, ¿Who is your informers?-

-I mean a couple of old friends of mine, Lifty and Shifty- Said Skippy, at that moment everyone were wondering how a great scientist like Skippy met a pair of kleptomaniacs like those racoons.

Splendid didn't mind Skippy relationship at this time he was eager to start the war and said –All those who agree raise your hand-

Everyone did.

-I need transport to Mire - Said Skippy, again everyone was surprised but agreed as they were learning, why Skippy could match Sniffles in intelligence.

Skippy ordered Handy to disembark in Corvine, the city next to Mire, Mire being the worst hive of scum ever conceived, it was the perfect place for mercenaries, pirates and smugglers, when he leaved the bus that tranported him from Corvine to his destination, he began walking in the shattered sidewalk hearing the noise of taverns and street fights, being a high ranked SGP officer was meanless here, so Skippy was wearing a dirty and old gabardine that hidded his "_Nanisteel Sword_" and customized "_Plasma Carabine_", just in case he found himself in trouble, but a small and dirty cat didn't attracted the thieves and gangters who spotted him, then he reached the old 658 avenue, the bar "_The Enternal Wanderer_" was finally ahead, as he crossed the door and entered, even twenty years after his last appearence the barman recognized him inmediatly.

-¿The same as always?,Skip- say the deer as the cat closed to the bar.

-Yeah- Answered Skippy- hey, ¿have you seen Lifty and Shifty?- he added

In that moment a pair of really tall dogs from a nearby tabble surrounded the cat, they seemed extremelly angry.

-¿You are buddy of those racoons right?, they owe us a explanation, tell me where the hell they are hiding- Said the bigger dog.

-Hey big guy, I'm searchig for them too-Answered calmfully the cat.

-You are being rude kitty, ¿Don't you know who are we?-Said the other very upset.

-A pair of guys who thinks this is their lucky day, ¡Stand Aside!- Ordered the cat, now angry.

Then the bigger dog wielded a big knife and the small one drew a pistol, in the moment Skippy knew he couldn't evade fighting he unsheathed his "Nanisteel Sword", with a single strike he sliced the hand wielding the knife and troath of the bigger dog, the blood splattered over Skippy and the other dog, wich was blinded as the blood spilled over his eyes, his shot missed Skippy who wielded his "Plasma Carabine" in a single shot reduced the body of his enemy into a pile of gore, nobody showed any surprise it was a daily thing in Mire that people killed other people, as Skippy killed again, his old memories forced him to do what he enjoyed most, tasting his victims blood, he aproched his Sword to his mouth and slowly licked the blood with the mad pleasure of old times, in that moment he returned to reality as the pair he was looking for entered the bar, both Lifty and Shifty were accompained a beautifull female bear who runned away at the sight of the scene.

-Sorry about the mess- He said as he payed his beer and give a great tip to the barman, while the racoons closed almost not believing who was there after all those years.

-Hell, it was about time- Said Shifty with a big smile.

-Its been a long time- Said Lifty as he gave a slap in the back to the blood stained cat.

Then Skippy grabbed his mug of beer and sitted in a tabble and said,

-Hey, Riggy bring me two more of this to table four and also a wet towel, don't worry guys I'll pay this round.

-As in the good old days- Said both racoons.

When Riggy the barman bringed the stuff to tabble four, Skippy payed him again, then the 3 buddies grabbed their mugs of beer and said.

-¡¡Cheers!!-Before drinking, in that moment it looked twenty years were nothing for them.

-I'm glad to be back boys, but today I come for business, again- Said Skippy.

-We knew you'll be back, you are given green light right- Said Lifty as Skippy began to clean his face and body.

-You must know that our newest acquaintance expects full payment and won't trust you at all, you should carry "You know who" to the meeting – Said Shifty.

-Easy I'm all over it, and here's a paycheck for you, as a sign of good will, so you keep gathering this kind of information- Said Skippy, he laughed at the facial expresions of both racoons, they remind him the first time he gave a candy to Nutty.

-Good bye, comrades, see you soon, sorry about scaring your girlfriends- Said Skippy as he was about to leave.

-Here- Said Shifty as he gave Skippy a small patch of paper.

-We expect to see you soon- Said Lifty as the cat leaved the bar.

As Skippy leaved the "_Eternal Wanderer_", he looked for a open field in the outskirts of Mire, then he called Handy.

-I need you to bring Petunia, please tell her this is no clean place- Said Skippy trought his commlink.

-Roger that, ETA 20 minutes- Said Handy.

After 20 minutes were nothing important happened, Petunia arrived dressed with a cloak that hide her well, Skippy then said goodbye to Handy and began to walk covering the hidden skunk, as they reached the place, a dirty underground entrance, Petunia's seemed extremelly worried as she said –¿Why did you bring me here?-

- I need you to get in, this mercenary seem to knew you and it is you who comes to ask for his services, now knock the door- Answered Skippy.

As Petunia did, noise of rusted metal began as the door opened, laser pointers where all over the place, but shuted down as they passed, but Skippy noticed they were online as they walked, there it was no coming back.

When they reached the end of te road the door opened and inmediatly laser point from a sniper rifle was over Skippy's chest, a male purple skunk emerged from the darkest corner of the room, he was wearing a discolored and dirty uniform of the army who was before the SGP, as he closed Petunia gasped from surprise and said

-From all places of the world, I never thought I will see you again-

As Petunia uncovered, the other skunk gasped in joy as he left his rifle in the tabble and runed towards Petunia, they kissed in the lips and hugged as they were brothers who haven't seen in years.

-¿Did I miss something? said the cat- As both skunks stopped, the male skunk was about to go back and grab his rifle, but Petunia grabbed his hand and he didn't even tried to break the grip.

-Skippy, this a far relative of my family, one that I thought long lost, his name is Thistle-Answered Petunia.

-You look familiar- Thistle said as he surveyed the cat- You are that scientific dude, you make fine weapons- He added.

-Well you know why we are here, you are the only one who knows the infrastructure of that base, I'm pettry sure we can arrange a deal- Said Skippy.

-Look I didn't knew this kind of dude who is the command officer of the base camp, I never saw such a big oaf, look if you can get me a new base, the other day about fiftheen guys tried to storm this place, give me new weapons, some money and take care of my favorite little sister I'll do wathever you want- Said Thistle.

-It's a deal, your target is...- Skippy was saying when Thistle silenced him with his hand.

-I don't care who they are, business is business- Said Thistle- Now go, we will talk about this later, call me once you thought of a new hideout and once you done working send me the new toys.

As Petunia and Thistle hugged again, Skippy was ready to leave and leaved a special cellphone to Thistle.

-This one can't be tracked or jammed just in case he send bounty hunters against you again- Said Skippy

-Not a problem, Skippy, take care of her, please- Said Thistle.

-I will protect her with my life- Said Skippy, as he raised his hand, both the skunk and cat shaked his hand and friendship borned.

As Skippy called Handy again for retrieval, they got to wait for twenty minutes, Skippy went to the only place no fight ocurred in Mire, in its only graveyard park never blood was spilled, it was the only law in that town, Skippy looked Petunia until she started get annoyed.

- ¿What's wrong with you?- Petunia asked as she couldn't hold anymore.

-I have a request...it's hard...can...you- He said between pauses- ¿Can you teach me how to kiss?- He added, Petunia blushed but after a few seconds she started to think.

-¿Haven't you kissed anyone before?- She asked.

-No- Answered Skippy.

-Well, I guess we can play a little game, now that nobody can watch us- she said giggling naughtly- now, Stand right in front of me- Skippy did and Petunia kissed his lips softly, Skippy blushed.

- Know hold your hands in my face and waist- Skippy did and she kissed him again this time more deeply and their mouths meet, Skippy blushed even more- and now we'll play with our tongues-

-¿What?- Said Skippy nervously.

-You want to learn how to kiss, you must learn the three stages- Said Petunia as a teacher.

-Yes, you are right- Said Skippy and Petunia kissed him again, when the tongues of both contacted for the first time, the game started to take another aproach as Petunia's hands began to survey Skippy's shoulders and chest, Skippy caressed Petunia's face and her back and tail, but after about a minute Petunia stopped, Skippy stoped inmediatly as she did, then both looked each other then they blushed again and Petunia said.

-You are really good in this kind of stuff, please never mention this to anyone, ¿right?- Said Petunia still blushed.

-Don't worry I'll take this secret to my gravestone, Thank you- Said Skippy still blushed too- well I guess we should talk about the past.

-¿What do you mean? Oh that, right, you start- Petunia Said.

- My relationship with Lifty and Shifty started when they recruited my from my old house, I'm an orphan you know, after a while I got used to use a knife and shot a gun, I was the bodyguard for those racoons but I didn't like it that much, when business were good enough I gathered my money and began to study science, it was funny how people look at someone who enters the university at the age of twenty four, your turn- The cat said.

-Well, Thistle was my favorite uncle, he teached me to be independent and mature at a relative early age, then he joined the army and leaved, but he was reported M.I.A after a few months and I always thinked he could back, but after a while I guessed he was doing things go his ways, as he always wanted, so now I found he has become a bounty hunter, you know I think we are becoming very close friends- The skunk said and both the cat and skunk grabed each oter hands and kissed each other cheek, then finally Handy's "_Griffin_" shuttle arrived.

The return trip was fast as Petunia explained what happened to Handy, beacuse Skippy was busy called Thistle, telling him the new hideout he thought for him, as they reached Wisp Outpost, Handy explained Russell, Flippy and Splendid about the deal.

A week after, Skippy sended Thistle his new customised "_Quantum Rifle_", "_Nanisteel Sword_" and give him a new "_Plasma Grenade_" prototipe so he can test it, after that he only got to wait for the skunk to call back, Petunia became the first real female friends Skippy got and she and he talked about many things as he help her clean the base, then after about fifteen days Thistle call back.

-Your weapons are awesome, my rifle pierced trought the cabin of a light tank, my sword repairs itself and the plasma grenade it a success, destruction assured, the base is down, I expect you to do your part, protect her, get ready they seem really angry- Said Thistle from his cellphone.

It was 05:30, the war finally started, about three months passed since his arrival to Wisp Outpost, every soldier grabbed his gun or manned his vehicle, it was finally the time to fight.

Note: Finally managed to get this to the next chapter, Anyone please send me private messages with ideas as I have trouble thinking the story to go on and the next chapter will be absolutelly a battle description, so who do you like to get injured or killed, enough of this, I'll really like to have some PM with ideas, again if you got any questions send me a message, I'll try to answer them as quickly as possible


	6. Chapter 5: First Blood

Chapter 5: "_First Blood_"

Skippy and his team of Pathfinders were in the tallest tower, their laser markers were set to help the "Legionnaries", the main infantry battlesuit, equiped with a powerful Plasma Rifle, wich gathered air hidrogen and condesed it into molten plasma liquid gas, guided by ionic coils with a addo of a new Plasma Grenade Launcher or a Missile Launcher, the "_Nanisteel Sword_" as auxiliary melee weapon, the "_Legionnaire_" was a versatile unit, its downside was given the little training given to them their aim was poor, so "_Pathfinders_" marker with lasers areas that the "Legionnaries" should sweep with their deadly fire, Skippy was scarred but as always he didn't show it as he was the leader of a team, but he could smell the fear of the four bears at his back, all brothers, Skippy decided to lead them as a team, he could sense their sadness, doubt, excitement, valor, fear, above all fear, everyone was afraid including himself, so Skippy decided to remind them the "_Pathfinder_" motto.

–¡"_Pathfinders_" lead the Way!- Roared Skippy

-¡ALL THE WAY!- Shouted the squad back.

Then it began, the ground began to tremble and when they were in the battlesuit nightvision they marked a patch of terrain and 4 "_Legionnaries_" squads began to fire at the area, Skippy gasped in awe as the Geenedians soldiers showed no sign of damage, their bare skin ressited Plasma Fire, when one finally dropped after about 6 shots, it was crushed by the others, when they were in the range of the towers, the turrets began to fire at them , the mounted guns showed great efficency as they thinned out the enemy, but still none of them showed fear or doubt and returned fire from their rifles, which were old slug throwers and did'nt have the power to punch trought the "_Legionnaries_" "_Nanisteel_" armor, at least not at that distance, Skippy decided to break cover and get closer to spot better –¡This way!- he ordered and the bears, seeing his courage, followed him.

Handy and the rest of the pilots were preparing his aircraft for take off as Fangy and the girls were putting the tanks into formations, but then enemy artillery opened fire at the Outpost, they managed to destroy a great deal of turrets along with the soldiers manning them and cripple the hangar entrance and some tanks before the Shadow operatives, Nutty and Russell, showed that they used their jetpack to sneak behind the enemy lines and snipe the artillery crew, as they setted the Plasma Grenades into the enemy hotwitzers and jumped back into the hill they were hiding, Russell was hit by an enemy shotgun fire but his armor holded, Nutty wasn't as lucky as his left shoulder was pierced by an enemy trooper.

-I'm all right- Nutty said as both Shadow operatives were setting up their Quantum cannons in high ground sniping the enemy trooper that tried to climb the walls, cleaving the with their claws, the enemy assault still seemed endless, as more and more Treenedians poured from the darkness, then enemy armor arrived, blasting the main gate of Wisp Outpost, the enemy tanks were equiped with sturdy weaponry such as normal 120 mm cannons and 9 mm machine guns, but they were fast and quite tought for such light armor unit as they easily dodged "_Legionnaries_" missiles and grenades, but then the reamiming tanks that still rolled stepped in the battlefield.

-¡Follow me!- Said Fangy as the much better equiped SGP tanks began to chip away enemy light armor with their Quantum Cannons and sweep away enemy infantry with their Plasma Miniguns and Argons Flamethrowers, but then a great deal of new troops appeared, those Genedians got a resistant skin and huge blades clearly made out of bone, what kind of twisted mind did this wasn't something important at the moment, as when they started closing on the tanks and breaking their treads with they bare hands, Flippy gathered his "_Guardians_", heavy battlesuit armor designed for engaging in melee combat equiped with jetpack and armed with a pair of "_Nanisteel Blades_" and a pair of "_Argon Flamethrowers_", Flippy uttered the the Order.

-¡Forward you bugs, to victory!- He said clearly Flipped out once but thanks to the drug Skippy made for him he could control his bloodlusted other self, as him and about fifty "_Guardians_" charged and began to fight against the enemy, thought the Geenedians got advantage in numbers and raw strenght, the SGP "_Guardians_" were small and their jetpacks give them the mobility to strike first and dodge the slugish enemy attacks making a even fight, as the tanks tried to move out the enemy air support arrived, assault choppers striked the pinned armored division decimating some tanks with their heavy miniguns and missiles before Flippy used his jetpack and landed in the first chopper cockpit killing both pilot and gunner in the glass blast, the second chopper crashed against the first one who was falling in midair, the third one tried to dodge the bear, but Flippy killed the pilot by removing his spine laughing maniacally at the agaonising enemy and sliced the gunner head clean off, as he throwed the fallen pilot spine in the next chopper blades, bring it down, the choppers began reciving missiles from the "_Legionnaries_" guided by "_Pathfinders_" lasers, the aircraft tried to pull back.

Flippy jumped in the last chopper and stabbed the gunner and as the pilot was searching for his gun decided to have fun with this one, he opened his helmet and bitted the pilot's neck as the chopper was about to crash Flippy jumped out leading the reamiming "_Guardians_" against the enemy infantry with a ear splitting battlecry.

–¡¡Take them Head on!!- roared the bear as him and the rest of the SGP troops charged.

But inside the Outpost the things began to get bad as due to the choppers cover enemies managed to get to the fortress wall were only the "_Legionnaries_" and "_Pathfinders_" were withouth support and thus began a bloody melee fight, most SGP troopers tried to throw grenades and missiles at the charging enemies, but when they reached melee range they wielded their swords and tried to hold them of but they were too strong, and one by one, scores of "_Legionnaries_" and "_Pathfinders_" fell to the vicious melee atacks of the enemy.

Splendid was busy trying to open the damaged hangar door so their air support could help them, but he was swarmed by hundreds of enemy paratroopers which were transports clearly stealthed as they sneaked in the heart of the Outpost unnoticed, one by one they were stabbed, freezed or burned by Splendid's blades or powers wich his battlesuit helmet maked deadly efficient and evaded overuse issues, as the floor began to fill with corpses and blood, the enemy troopers began to show fear and when only one reamined he tried to flee but then a hidden enemy stepped in and decapited him, when the squirrel looked at this huge bull, he realized he was the commanding officer Thistle talk he was about, five times bigger than him and his skin looked strong as a rock, he charged at him and when his blades striked they bounced of the enemy skin, the the bull charged with such strenght that Splendid's feet scratched the Outpost floor and breaked the hangar door and crushed the squirrel in the mountain side behind the hangar, he falled uncoious as the bull horns almost broke his lungs but his enhanced armor holded, then Splendid recovered the conciousness right at the time was about to swing his neck with his blades, it looked he will have to fight at full strenght to win this battle, this time he striked true and sparks casted as the hero cutted both bull horns and scarred his chest , the enemy howled of pain and stepped back giving the hero time to freeze one of his arms and then strike again, the frozen arm who broke into hundreds of tiny pieces, but the enemy used his reamiming arm to grab Splendid's face throwing him in the wall outside the hangar again, before Splendid could react , the bull jumped over his body, this time the armor broken and Splendid receibed the full impact, he vomited blood as the enemy crushed one of his lungs, as the bull began to raise his arm to finish the fight Splendid used his laser vision to burn the enemies chest, having opened a small hole in the enemy and cleaved his Blades in the bull chest, as the enemy swinged his blow Splendid Blades intercepted the attack as the huge bull falled over the squirrel he pushed him to the side, Splendid vomited blood again but there was no time to rest.

As he saw that Cuddles squad was pinned down in the wall and most of his member were injured or dead, then he heared the Griffin engines and knew it was time to counterattack, as he flew and began to fight against the soldiers in the wall, then supposed dead bull taked his pistol and aimed at the squirrel exposed chest as the dart fly trought directly to Splendid, Toothy jumped in front of the squirrel and received the shot which pierced throught his helmet and hit directly his left eye, Cuddles screamed but he was too wounded to move, his legs were pierced and have lost a ear too, as Splendid realized what happened he striked with full force and throwed enemy soldiers of the wall, he reached the fallen beaver wich was still alive, having missed his chance the bull died when the sun was rising.

-Toothy, please talk to me- Said Splendid as tears began falling in Toothy's face.

-It feels funny...the pain is almost gone- Said Toothy laughing.

-¿Why did you do this?- Asked Splendid whose eyes were pouring tears like never before.

- As you said "our blood will meld as one in the battlefield"... this was my day...I always liked the idea to die like this, don't worry I will finally know what happens next... carry on and please put my name to one of your children...

As Toothy's gave his last breath, Splendid closed the fallen trooper eyes and fly crying in the atmosphere, he felt guilty, he leaded this organization, how many other young boys have died that day, then he realized this was war and such things cannot be avoided, the only thing he could do was avenge them and charged like a meteor in the enemy ranks giving a scream that was heared throught all the valley

-¡¡IN HIS NAME!!- He say as he break a hole into the enemy army and began using his full power against them, every soldier in the followed the charge and then finally the "_Griffins_" started their attack run.

-¡Like the dawn's light, blind the infidels and banish the shadows!- said Handy as him and the rest of the attack wing began softening up the enemy front before the tanks and infantry engaged, the "_Griffins_" throw their Plasma bombs and used their mounted "_Plasma Miniguns_" against the enemy as the Pathfinder marked the area.

-¡Gun them down!- shouted Skippy as he leaded the ranged troops softening the enemy frontline, then Flippy leaded the melee charge to help Splendid, when Fangy and the armor reached the fight, the enemy started to retreat.

– ¡No prisoners!- Ordered Splendid.

Then the battle ended and the slaughter began, driven by vengeance, in the name of their fallen comrades, the SGP troops did what they were ordered to do, what they were trained to do, what they did got to do, no prisoners, no mercy, as the last one died at Splendid hands the hero ordered the retreat- Back into the Outpost we must attend the wounded-

As the superhero began walking, Skippy reached him and began a talk, the cat was blood stained and his armor was scratched but it looked he was okay – I need to bring the best biologist available Sniffles expanded the biotechnology to a fine edge, I won't be abble to find the answer to this, at least not alone-

Splendid didn't answered so Flippy, now in his normal self, closed and talked – Don't blame yourself about the casualties of our side, this is war and dying now it the ultimate sacrifice, they will be always remembered- Said the bear as he slaped the hero's back, then Splendid vomited blood again and said – Please, stop that- as tears of pain beganned to fall from the squirrel eyes-

-If you are hurt you should said it sooner- Say Skippy clearly surprised about that- Well I guess you have a promise to fullfill- the cat added.

-Yes, I need medical assistance, please lead the body recovery for me- Say Splendid grabbing his left lung.

-Don't worry, just rest, this isn't over yet- Say Flippy.

- Right- Answered the squirrel as he beganed to fly to the Outpost medical center, were Petunia herself awaited him and inyected some kind of serum and his mind fly away, far from the sadness, pain, death, politics and war, his eyes closed slowly and beganed to sleep.

Note: same as always, reviews with ideas aprreciatted, any questions just send me a e-mail and I will try to answer them as quickly as possible


	7. Chapter 6: The Transcicion

Chapter 6: "The Transcicion"

Splendid awaked feeling weird, when he sitted on the bed the first thing he did was grabbing his side, he taked a deep breath and feeled no pain, he got up to look around a realized there was night and a lot of troopers were in the medical center, he spotted Cuddles, he got both of his legs and his ear in perfect shape.

-"Nanisteel"- said Splendid for himself, he taked another deep breath and noticed nothing wrong again, he started to wonder what Skippy did to him, he most likely designed a new form of Nanisteel wich could replace the lost organs as the lung Splendid lost to the enemy.

He then remered the battle and the promise he needed to fullfill, he headed towards the comunications center and luckily found Petunia inside, wich inmediatly hugged him as he kissed her lips, then Petunia said.

-For your informations the battle was two days ago, since then Skippy tried to solve the problem about the "Nanisteel", You almost died, we owe him even more now-

-Now you know what we must do- Said Splendid- I want to assure that I can die in peace- He added as he saw Petunia closing the door.

-Now we got a place only for us, tomorrow we'll worry about the war- Petunia said- Now hold me like we were in our new house, without politics or war- She added as tear falled trough one of her eyes.

- Don't be afraid, I'm right here, I will always be anywere for you- Said Splendid as he taked his mask- I want you to see mi face- He then washed away the tear and hugged her, then they started loving each other, as they were finally making love, both were wondering if this will be the first and also last time.

At dawn Splendid called the third SGP war room.

-I start the third SGP war room, due to medical issues before we start debating our next move I need that all of you to report me about, well, everything.

-Well I'll start- Said Flippy- The casualties for our side were high, we lost 64 soldiers, 6 "_Griffins_", 23 "_Medusas_" (SGP Main Battle Tank)and about 59 soldiers were crippled they are in the medical facility right now.

-Still, the public believe our cause is just and scores of new recruits are beginning their training in the now more numerous training facilities- Said Petunia.

-Our recons flights haven't spotted enemy encampments in the Darmian Canyon looks like our technology was higher than what they expected to found- Said Handy.

-Yar, Anyway we must mount an assault so we can access the enemy data base , we may be abble to found informations about other enemy base camps to adquire more critical objectives, Yar- Said Russell

- We are advancing quite well in the development of orbital sattelites and facilities as well as udgrades for our current arsenal and new military tecnology for our cause, our new prototipe of aircraft the "_Phoenix_" a air to surface bomber equiped with the Stealth technology we cloned from the enemy transport who dropped the enemy paratroopers, The "_Phoenix_" is armed with six "_Sonic Missiles_" that crush the internal support columns of estructures, these are capable of bringing down the tunnel complex over the BFP, the bombs are also well fitted to demolish enemy buildings or statics units sky high- Said Skippy.

-What about the fallen troopers, you have decided were to build "the army graveyard"- Said Splendid as his face suddenly shadowed.

-We have been waiting for your recovery but Toothy won the Evening Star Medal of Courage with postmortem honor as ceremony will be necessary, but Cuddles wants to be present too- Said Petunia.

-All right, by midday the ceremony must start, Skippy could you redesign the target optics , I won't wear that helmet again, that's why I wear my mask- Said Splendid.

-Sure thing boss, I will make a smaller version of it- Said Skippy

By midday the ceremony started, as 64 good men descended into the land they were awarded the Stoic Guardian Medal for filling his duty to the end, when was Toothy's turn, Petunia started a little speech.

- For extreme courage in the field, willingly risking his life for a teammate and showing no sign of cowardice in the hour of his death, Squad Leader Toothy is awarded the Evening Star Medal of Courage.

As Toothy began descending to the ground, Cuddles asked to keep his best friend weapons, as the old friend of so many Treedenians and the Hero for many of the new recruits was finally buried Cuddles said –Sorry Toothy I couldn't save you, but your weapons won't rest in my hands-

As they were returning to Wisp Outpost, Splendid sitted in the "_Griffin_" were Skippy was and they began a chat.

-¿So what did you discovered?- Asked Splendid.

-Lots of things, first Sniffles is beganing to implants genoma of other species to create supersoldier, these genetically enhanced Treedenians show no fear or hesitations, we have dubbed them "_Myrmidons_", still some troopers show less inclinated to fall into this state, I have asigned a Biologist to work into the the enemy commander corpse as well as some troopers who showed feelings as the one who runned away from you- Answered Skippy.

- ¿Who did you asigned?- Asked Splendid.

-Uuuuuuuh, when we arrive at the base I will show you, but please, open mind, he is the best Biologist availiable, he shows great determination in the current assigment but don't surprise if he look ...odd or acts a little... weird - Answered Skippy

-All right – Said Splendid wondered what kind of person Skippy hired for such job.

When they reached the Outpost Skippy leaded Splendid to the new Reasearch Facility, as they entered Splendid gasped in surprise, a male dark green skunk wearing a knight armor was working in the microscope as they entered Skippy stepped in front of the skunk and said – Splendid, this is Balm- Said Skippy.

As Balm saluted Splendid, the superhero could hold it no longer -¿Why are you wearing that?

-¡NEE!- Said Balm.

-¿What?- Said Splendid.

-¡NEE!- Said Balm again.

-¿What did you said?-

-¡NEE!- Said Balm once again.

-Sorry,he likes that word- Said Skippy laughing.

-You are a looney- Said Splendid.

-No, I'm Sir Bedevere the Wise from the Castle of Camelot- Answered Balm laughing.

-Look, ¿haven't you see Monty Python and the Holy Grail?- Said Skippy.

-No- Answered Splendid completely confused.

-Oh sorry, If you haven't see it you will never understood my jokes, well nice to meet you sir, I'm a relative to Petunia, I suppose you now her- Said Balm steeping forward, then Splendid did notticed Balm got tied to his belt two emty halves of coconuts that banged together when we moved simulating a horse riding.

-Yes, we are...I know her, Well we have a couple of hours, could we watch that movie- Said Splendid.

- Sure- Said Balm.

After a lots of laughs the movie ended and Skippy said- Right, let's go, I'm hungry-

-¡Wait! Balm. I want a couple of words with you- Said Splendid

-What, my liege- Said Balm opening his helmet imiting "Sir Bedevere" helmet gag.

-You really resemble Sir Bedevere with that disguise you made, I have a request, ¿could you tell me what are Petunia favorite things?- Said Splendid.

-Certainly, my liege- Said Balm as he leaved both leaved the room.

After eating Splendid, Skippy and Balm gathered in the lab to discuss what Balm has discovered analizing the corpses, as both the squirrel and cat sitted, Balm started.

- After and extended analisis, I have found that Sniffles has beganed to upgrade the gamete meiosis and metasinaptic node of their troops, increasing their heal and reproduction rate as well as upgrade in the senses, like the nightvision showed in the assault, still I got things to found as how they resisted so well plasma fire but I have found that they are using some kind of protozoan wich feeds of the energy emitted by our guns, I recommend upgrading plasma rifle and carabine with a more better cooling system, as the shots eventually overfeed the protozoan and pierced the enemy flesh as usual.

- I will send that report to research facility at once- Said Skippy.

-Tomorrow I want you to locate the enemy base and mark it for our new orbital strike at it, the reamiming army will then storm the place and try to access the enemy network- Said Splendid as he prepared to leave.

-At your command- Said Skippy.

Note: Sorry but I have problem pushing the story forward next chapter will be another battle chapter, I been a little busy studying.

I'll like to thank juicebee, for inspiring to start this fanfiction and continuing it and Addestar of ValorClan for showing me Dragonforce, that's my kind of band, Thanks.


	8. Chapter 7: Pathfinders lead the Way

Chapter 7: "Pathfinders lead the Way"

At dawn Skippy leaved the Outpost, carrying the new battlesuit with the "_Olympus_" beacon, Stealth Jetpack module and new "_Quantum Carabine_", as he was on his own he thinked the upgrade he made for other battlesuits and laughed at the curses they will recieve from their enemies, he quickly left the mountains and internated in the desert, as He advanced, it became clear that the enemy was using Stealth tanks to patrol the area, they will perform much better their hit and run tactics thinked Skippy, he passed close to one squad, they didn't spotted him, it was obvious they lacked detector tecnology, again Sniffles understimated the SGP and this time he will paid even more for it.

-Location Reach- Whispered Skippy throught his commlink as he reached a high hole in wich he could mark the enemy power generator, the perfect objective for the test.

-Rodger that, ¡mark the target now!- Said Splendid.

As Skippy throwed the beacon down were the buried power generator lied, he jumped into cover as he heared the coming strike, as he crouched in the hole, the "_Supersonic Shells_" rained down, cutting enemy energy supply and hopefully shutting down the enemy defensive perimeter.

-¡CHARGE¡- Ordered Splendid but then hell errupted, as they emerged from their hideout and began charging across the desert, enemy artillery positions opened fire as well as the enemy Laser Turrets, with the enemy defensive perimeter online, SGP troops were being torn apart.

-¡BACK INTO COVER!- Ordered Splendid as he picked Flippy, wich left shoulder was completely destroyed and used his laser vision to create a trench in the desert rock-¡CALL FOR AIR SUPPORT!- He ordered to Petunia.

-¡MEDIC!- Screamed a trooper wich helmet was pierced by shrapnel for enemy artillery fire that exploded close to the hole.

-¡Coming!- Said Giggles as she was working on Flippy's shoulder.

-¡Air cover is on the way!- Said Petunia, as Handy and his wingmen flyed over the pinned SGP infantry battallion, they were proud to test the "_Phoenix_" in battle, the lack of Stealth detection from enemy maked easy to approach dodging enemy bullets, missiles and lasers, they get in and bombed all "_Laser Turrets_" and Artillery positions to oblivion.

-Target is burning, front door is open- Said Handy throught his commlink – We are out of ammo, we going back to rearm- He added.

-¡NOW CHARGE!- Said Splendid he flied up maked a new trench closer to the enemy base, as the "_Legionnaries_" used their brand new jetpacks to jump a opened fire at the charging enemy troops, the effect wasn't good enough to gun them down, but then the "_Legionnaries_" showed their new heavy weapon, a "_Plasma Minigun_" capable of being carried by a single infantryman, the new gun showed great effiency at pinning the enemy and slowing them down, then the Pathfinders marked the enemy "_Stealth Tanks_" and one by one they were falled to the "_Legionnaries_" missiles, the enemy army was forced to send the base guard to counter the enemy assault, as a SGP "_Medusa_" tank division have just arrived, as enemy troopers poured from the base tunnels like ants from a hole, then Splendid gave the order, while the Guardians charged into melee Splendid whispered into his commlink- Skippy, this is your chance-

-One chance is all I need- Said Skippy as he activated his jetpack, jumping into the entrance.

As the cat descended into the unknown, he easily dispatched the reamiming guards with his sword, thanks to his Stealth field, as he slowly assasinated their way into the core facility, he reached a dark room wich clearly was a prison and torture place, he looked and there was a red squirrel wearing desert rider clothes, it was incouncious and chained down, it looked he was ok, so he analized the situation, his energy reserve were almost full and if he didn't make many shots he could leave the place with this prisoner in stealth mode, he cutted the grates, as a guard come to check what was going on, Skippy stabed his neck so he didn't even got the chance to whisper, then the squirrel awakened and looked directly to the invisible blade that just killed that Geenedian.

-¿Who is there?- He asked in very low voice.

-Come with me if you want to live- Said Skippy as he uncloacked- We'll present eah other latter, ¿do you know were is the communications center?.

-Sure, I will lead you, just get me out of here- Answered the red squirrel.

-Grab my arm- Skipppy cutted the chains then he ordered, as the squirrel did both of them cloacked- Guide me, quickly- Added Skippy.

The squirrel grabbed the dead trooper Shotgun and began leading the way, he was fast and Skippy felt he was a natural "_Pathfinder_", as they reached the only locked door, Skippy putted a modified "_Plasma Grenade_" in the door, he then runned for cover and the squirrel did the same, then a huge blast ocurred and both stormed the place as one, almost everyone was dead and the two reamiming guards were somewhat dizzy, the squirrel killed one with a shotgun blast and Skippy decapitaded the other one.

-Cover my back- Said Skippy as he insertated the Data Compressor Unit and began downloading the data.

Just when Skippy finally ended the download and was ready to leave a grenade was throwed in and landed close to his right leg.

-¡TAKE COVER!- He said as he throwed a "_Plasma Grenade_" out, he managed to release it before the enemy grenade blowed up, he felt his leg break as he falled into the ground, the squirrel helped him step up.

–No, take this, get it to the surface- Skippy ordered but the squirrel didn't obey.

-You saved my life, I will know pay that debt, come on turn on that "Stealth" thingy- Said the squirrel

As Skippy did the squirrel runned at the same speed Skippy did, luckily almost no one was guarding the entrance, most of them were inspecting the communications center and the prison room, when they reached the exit, Skippy managed to observe the last part of the battle, Splendid and Flippy fighted side by side leading the SGP "_Guardians_", wich were supported by "_Medusas_" , "_Shadows_" "_Legionnaries_" and "_Pathfinders_", as Skippy and the Squirrel were about to leave Skippy said throught his commlink – Second orbital strike on route, were is my air support-

-Right Here- Handy's voice answered throught Skippy's commlink.

-The base is still full of enemy troops, once the Orbital Gun opens a hole, throw all the ammo you got on it, that will surely bury this place forever in these sands- Said Skippy throught his commlink- Throw this for me ¿could you?- He said to the squirrel.

-Sure- Answered the squirrel as he throwed another beacon into the entrance then Skippy hugged him, the squirrel was so much surprised, that he blushed- ¡Hey!- He said.

-I'm preparing a jump, hug me if you want to live- Said Skippy, as the squirrel did he jumped into the same hole he was before and then the second round of "_Supersonic Shells_" hitted opening a big hole into the heart of the underground base, then "Phoenix" wing stormed the reamiming parts of the base, the SGP ground forces cheered as they saw the buildings and enemies flying sky high, then Splendid flyed to congratulate Skippy, when he arrived he notticed that Skippy was sitted and it was all right.

-How you doing- Said Splendid- ¿Who are you?- He added when he realized the presence of the red squirrel.

-I'm a desert rider that was capturated for these sick bastards, My name is Zealty- Said Zealty.

-My name is Splendid, you already met Skippy, ¿Why did they capturated you and keep you alive? These madmen show no mercy to Treedenians- Said Splendid.

-Follow me, I'll show you- Said Zealty in a way it made felt uneasy the superhero.

-Splendid help me, my leg is broken- Said Skippy as both squirrel were leaving the hole.

-Not a problem- Said Splendid.

As the trio reached one of the damaged "_Laser Turrets_" that was still in on piece, Zealty guide them in and the next thing they saw showed them the coldness of the enemy, there was a young male bale inside a vat filled with some weird looking blue chemical, he got tubes all over his body, there was a inscription in the vat support, it said "Test subject 134 - Status: Vegetal - Energy Production: Optimal".

-¡¿They use people as batteries?!- Yelled Splendid clearly shocked.

-¿Is he alive?- Asked Skippy.

-Technically, but in vegetal state, he survives as oxigen and nutrients as sended throught the tubes to keep him alive so his metabolism keeps working and power this thing-Answered Zealty.

-I lived here and once they setup this complex they captured all of us, one by one they used us as guinea pigs for the test of some virus and forms of sterilization then they turned us into this, they left me last as I resisted the virus trials, they hoped to found the way to surpass my special defense, today they were working on the final stage of the virus, you were on the nick of time- Continued Zealty.

-Lucky for us, I have all the data, I'll tell Balm to work on a cure and turn t into a vacuum that will be massively spread on our population- Said Skippy.

-Zealty, the SGP could use a soldier like you, ¿will you join us?- Asked Splendid.

-As much I dislike this Technological things, I sweared to avenge from them, I'm in- Said Zealty.

-You will join the Pathfinders, you got instint and luck, the most valuable asset for us- Said Skippy- ¿Is there something else you know?.

- No- Answered Zealty.

- Right- Said Skippy.

Then they listened Petunia calling from outside – ¡Sir!, come you need to see this.

As the trio left the turret and looked at the temporal command post, were Petunia was pointing a screen wich showed to old spies, The Rat was holding The Mole with a knife on his neck.

-Ugly son of a bit...- Skippy was saying while Giggles was fixing his leg but the Rat laughed so loud that interrupted him.

-Watch your tongue Kitty, sorry to hear about your admirer Splendid, I hear he died a fast but painfull death- Said the Rat clearly delight by everyone face as he sliced the Mole neck and he bleeded to death in his arms.

-You will pay for this- Said Splendid -Shut that thing off- He ordered to Petunia.

Everyone was sad as they saw how another old friend die, but Splendid did know what to do.

-¡The day isn't over, unless you got a heart like that bastard, you'll follow me as we storm his fortress in the Mole's name !- Splendid roared, as Skippy stepped up everyone did the same.

-¡Bring me the Rat's head!- Ordered Splendid as the army started to move on.

Note: Any questions o suggestions, send me a message I'll attend it ASAP.

Dedicated to Juicebee, as she is having troubles, be strong, carry on, don't give up, Juicebee.


	9. Chapter 8: Unfinished Business

Chapter 8: "Unfinished Business"

Zealty looked trought the window to see the fullmoon and all the dark clouds in the sky, he was inside the same "_Griffin_" that Skippy was, Skippy was explaining how worked all that wargear he carried, "_Plasma Carabine_", "_Nanisteel Sword_", "_Laser Marker_", Zealty always got fear and distrust from technology, he was afraid of anything more complex than his trusty bow but he sweared his companions to avenge them, he would have to get used to all these technological things.

- ¿Do you understand your equipment and battlefield role now?- Asked Skippy.

- Yeah– Answered Zealty.

-Ok- Said Skippy taking a weird looking cellphone and marking a number- Thistle, ¿what do you got for me?- He said to the cellphone.

- Here I send you a message, I expect full payment- Thistle said throught the cellphone.

-Sure, call you back to tell you when and where- Said Skippy before ending the call.

-¡Pilot!, set these coordinates- Said Skippy as he closed the cockpit and showed the cellphone to the Chimpunk who was fly.

-Yes sir, all "_Griffins_" this way- Said the Chipmunk throught his commlink.

As the "_Griffin_" convoy moved to the position of the Rat Fortress they gathered with another convoy of "_Phoenixs_" and the new heavy Shuttles, capable of transporting a pair of tanks under his belly, the new "_Drake_" was equiped with countermesuares to avoid enemy AA fire and are armed with a "_Quantum Cannon_" and a Pairs of "_Plasma Miniguns_", unfortunatelly they lost the "_Plasma Bomb_" and couldn't carry infantry neither, as the convoy turned into a massive wing of aircraft they resumed course to their destination.

-Boys, we are going to land in force directly into the fortress wall, it will fast, hard and a little bumpy landing, get ready- Said the Pilot.

The Pahfinder teams were ready to jump out as the Shuttle convoy began to approach, as the "_Phoenixs_" draw enemy fire and taked out the dangerous "_Laser Turrets_", as the countermesuares atracted most missile fire, as they were almost there the shuttles began taking bullet fire.

-Steady, ¡NOW GO!- Said the Chipmunk as the "_Griffin_" landed and opened the shuttle door.

Skippy, Zealty and the rest of the men arked the coming enemy melee troops so the shuttles gun them down before they lift off, then Splendid lead the charge.

-¡EVERYONE, FOLLOW ME TO GLORY!- Said Splendid as they began to charge, as they attacked the surprised enemy forces for the ferocity of the SGP assault, as more enemy troopers poured from the main gate of the mansion-fortress, the enemy soldiers began to use their new Laser Guns on the the departing shuttles.

-I'm hit- Said several pilots as they shuttles were going down they crashed in the middle of the charging forces, SGP troopers used the fallen ships as cover.

-¡Help!- Said the Pilots trapped inisde the crashed shuttles.

-Sir, we can't leave them, they are still alive- Said Giggles

-¡How long before the Orbital Guns reach this position!- Asked Splendid to Skippy.

-¡ETA 10 minutes, sir!- Answered Skippy.

- Flippy, take Zealty, Russell, Nutty and Cuddles team, secure the crashed shuttles, all tanks will stay here to support you, the rest with me- Ordered Splendid.

As the "Medusas" provided a screen for the infantry assault, Splendid used his Laser Sight at full power and disentigrated the main gate, as they charged, many troops were killed and injured by the new "_Laser Gun_", Skippy right was hit shoulder as he marked the enemies covering between some stone walls, he saw how his right arm fall useless to his side, he could only use one arm now.

-¡MARKED!- Said Skippy as he covered behind the remains of the gate, the Medusa Quantum cannon vaporized the entrenched enemy forces, then Splendid leaded whatever few "_Guardians_" were left.

-¡FOLLOW ME!- Splendid roared as they charged the enemy ranged troops, tie them up in melee allowing the ranged force push forward into the deeper halls.

- This way- Ordered Skippy to the few troopers that were still following him, they reached the main room were the most highly prized of the Rat's possesions were, Skippy new he was getting closer could he be abble to kill the Rat, he will likely guarded by hundreds of troops, all that Skippy got at his disposal were about 3 "_Shadows_", 5 "_Pathfinders_" and About 15 "_Legionnaries_".

-Boy set up all the heavy guns you got, I will spring this trap- He said to the troops, as they were set to go, Skippy setted a bomb into the heaviest gate of the room, as he expected that was the right room as he listened enemy troopers screaming, as they flooded the room they fell in the trap, Plasma Grenades, Plasma Miniguns , Argon Flamthrowers, Missiles Launchers, Quantum Canons began chiping away the numerous foes but the enemy returned fire and killed all the SGP troopers one by one, by the end of the firefight, Only Skippy was alive, his right arm was now separed of his body by a "_Laser Gun_", still he won't fail Splendid, he stepped up with great difficult and take a look at the room, there was the with still 10 guards, Skippy got a grenade left, he could kill almost all guards if he throwed it well, as he did the blast killed 8 guards, then he jumped in blasting the head of one of the guard as the other one charged at him with his claws set to kill him , Skippy crouched in the ground and blasted one of his feet as the enemy falled, he looked at his eyes before blasting his head with his "Quantum Rifle", as the fallen enemy fall before Skippy he was twitching try to get the huge corpse away for him , the Rat closed in with a Knife and putted into Skippy's neck.

-Hello kitty, you are brave and tough for being almost a female Treedenian subspecies, I requested backup, your life for mine, fair deal- Said the Rat as he forced Skippy to step up grabing him for the wound of his shoulder.

-To bad you will never be abble to tell them our plan- The Rat continued as he laughed from Skippy's pain, the wound was open now as he began loosing lots of blood.

-What is your plan, ¡slave driver!- Said Skippy as the Rat this time stabed his wound and the he answered Skippy's question, Skippy knew he must think of something fast, the wound was big and deep now, soon he would fall incouncious for the massive loss of blood.

-You got no secret, stupid kitty, you think you could match the Master's intelligence, no you have failed and now it's our turn to attack, Prime your petty capital will fall then it will be a matter of time until the rest fall.

-We shall see- Said Skippy laughing, as he pushed the inner button that cutted the conection of his "Quantum Rifle", as Skippy planed the gun falled over the Rat feet, as he was distracted by the petty pain this caused, he grabbed the hand that wielded the knife and to Rat's surprise he stabed his right leg the knife penetrated deep and the Rat couldn't separated before Skippy punched his face so strong that he fall to the ground, then thanks to his "_Nanisteel Armor_" stepped on the the enemy wrists breaking both arms in half, as the enemy screamed in agony Skippy putted himself face to face with the rodent.

-Scream, Cry, Twitch for your life, many brave troops have lost their life for your "_Master_" mad quest for power, Now you'll join them- Said Skippy as the Rat paled in fear.

-I can help you, please don't kill me, give me the chance- Said the Rat.

-¿You will betray your master?, ¿why wouldn't you betray us once it looks we are loosing? You choose your path and I have choose mine- Said Skippy as he gived away to his past self and instinct, he bite the enemy neck and he watched removing almost all his neck, as the Rat's eyes loose the lights behind them, Skippy stepped up walked a about a few steps and fall to his knees, he deployed and sended a new Automated Probe Beacon to intercept the coming enemy army, as the drone confirmed that it have reached the enemy army in stealth mode, Skippy gave the order.

-Fire Orbital Artillery- As he listened the "Supersonics Shells" falling, he couldn't hold it any longer, be it for the massive loss of blood from his shoulder or for the mental weariness he fell to the floor, in to the pool of his own blood, the last thing he saw was a figure rapidly closing to him.

Note: If there is still anyone still reading this, I do salute you.

Any questions or ideas, send me MP and I will try to answer ASAP.


	10. Chapter 9: Calm Before the Storm

Chapter 9: "Calm Before the Storm"

Skippy awaked inside a bed, as he touched his new "Nanisteel" arm, it felt just like his old arm only being much stronger, he looked around he notticed he was in a medical room of an unknown building, he then realized he was wearing an withe hospital like wrapper, he stepped up and almost fell to the ground, there was something wrong, as he hardfully walked to the door, he noticed Balm and someone he didn't knew walking to their room, he then jumped into the bed and pretended to be sleeping.

As Balm and his unknown companion entered the room, Skippy heared what they were talking.

-So you finally discovered the antibiotic capable of destroying the strange virus that lied in the Rat's Knife- Said Balm.

-Yes, but still he will get to stay for a couple more of day, he may wake up but he won't be abble to walk without falling, as he is still recovering wathever kind of poison it was that, it was a deadly one he is lucky to be alive- Said the other Treedenian, by his voice Skippy could tell he was a female expert medic in charge of the building he was.

-Right, I'll inform Petunia, she has been crying since the battle, she will be happy to come around and hear these from you, me and the rest of the gang will surely come right away to check if he awakes, thanks Bam- Said Balm.

-Don't thank me, saving lives is my job and this cat has show a great inner strenght, he holded about six hour the poison with only minor antibiotics assistance- Said Bam.

-Yes, his will is strong his team punched througth the Rat's bodyguard who outnumbered them four to one, only he survived- Said Balm.

-I'm sorry to hear that, well you should leave, good bye Balm- Said Bam.

-Good bye Bam- Said the skunk leaving the room simulating he was riding a horse at the rhythm of the two halves of coconuts he got tied to his belt, Bam laughed softly as Balm left the room, she then closed to Skippy and noticed he was awake.

-¿How do you feel?- She asked as Skippy sitted in the bed a looked at her, she was a caramel brown female bear with black slicky hair wearing the SGP Medic uniform and also a Fedora, this girl got a strange soothing power in his voice as Skippy was unable to answer inmediatly.

-I... I feel very well, but I can't stand up, Look could you bring me some apples and tell how long I has been gone- Answered Skippy.

- ¿Apples?, you are a cat, cats eat meat, well anyway, It's being about a week since the battle, I will bring you the apples to you, if you tell me first about these- Bam said as she sitted in the bed and grabbed Skippy's hands, as Skippy always weared gloves, no one knew how his hands were black instead of gray.

-It's a long history, I suppose a pair of green racoons visited me throught that week, ¿did they?- Said Skippy.

-Well yeah, they bringed you a pack of beer, but the hospital politic didn't allowed them to enter, so they returned an hour latter with some flowers, then they looked at you, the one wearing the fedora almost forced his brother to leave after a couple of hours- Said Bam.

-Well those are Lifty and Shifty, a pair of old friends of mine, I once saved their life, Lifty the one without the Fedora, he was trapped inside a house burning his brother get in but both get trapped under a bunch of metal columns, I lifted one some they could escape, my hands leave a mark that even those tricky racoons still honor but the real reason is this, I will trust you a secret only friends should know I haven't renwed my hands becuase I don't got fingerprints so many of my old enemies can find me now so but I don't want everyone to know that- Said Skippy looking at Bam shocked expresion.

-You help them, even thought you didn't knew them- Said Bam.

-They needed help, I was there and I could help them, is nothing more than that- Said Skippy- Coud you give my gloves and glasses back.

As Bam did, Skippy talked again – You examinated the rest of my body right, all those scars are also because my relationship with those racoons, now can you bring me the apples, I'm hungry.

-Sure- Said Bam as she leaved, Skippy blushed now that he was alone, he knew that Bam was a medic, but still it felt weird knowing that a girl have checked all your body, he grabbed glass of water from the nearby tabble and looked to a old picture, Lifty, Shifty and himself were in Mire's Graveyard Park, he didn't remembered well that time but he was still happy of having a photo of his old friends, after he left the picture were it belonged Bam returned with a dozen of apples in plate, as Skippy began eating, Skippy began to notice something weird, but the Bam asked something else.

-¿Why do you wear those glasses? It doesn't seem you need them- Said Bam.

-Well, they are protective glasses, I just plain like them no deep reason to use them, Bam you look really young for joining the SGP, ¿how old are you?- Said Skippy.

-I'm Fiftheen- Said Bam blushing.

-Sorry, I forgot that you are a lady, I beg your pardon, I can't judge your age, in the end it doesn't make a difference now, those sick bastards make no diference between a child and a soldier- Said Skippy.

-Death isn't the end, it's bearly the begining, don't worry about the childrens deaths, even thought unfortunate, they souls are clean and have a redemtion assured- Said Bam as he closed Skippy and hugged him, both the old battlescarred cat and this young lifegiver bear touched each other got a strange but warm feeling, like were destined to meet each other

–¿Will you join us in the field?-Said Skippy

-Of course, I want to be were someone like me can help more than anywhere- Said Bam cleaerly delighted by being invited to leave the medical center by such high ranked SGP officer.

-Great, you will surely become one of our most importants assets to challenge the new kind of poisonious weapons the BFP is throwing at us, ¿Will you be my friend?- Said Skippy grabbing Bam's hands.

-I will be honored- Answered Bam happy to have a new friend.

After a couple of hours when it was late and dark, the gang arrived, Petunia entered first, she jumped and hugged Skippy as Splendid, Balm, Zealty, Flippy, Cuddles, Giggles, Handy, Fangy, Russell, Nutty entered after them after about five minutes of saludating each one Skippy finally could talk about the serious situation.

-Guys, it is nice to see you but I got bad news- Said Skippy.

-Don't Worry, Skippy- Said Balm- I have good news, given your conditions, you talked while sleeping and revealed the conversation between you and that scum, We managed to reposition the Orbital Artillery over Prime before dawn, they won't be abble to close in without being spotted.

-That's why we are here, we are awaiting them- Said Nutty.

-Yar, right- Said Russell.

-They'll be forced to bring a greater force now that their surprise element is gone- Said Flippy.

-We'll see you soon, all right see you in Nova, boys let's roll- Said Splendid.

As they leaved the room, Petunia whispered something in Bam's ear and then she leaved the room along everyone else.

As the cat and the bear were alone, Bam closed to Skippy and kissed him, he blushed not knowing what to do, when she stopped she said -That's a gift from Petunia she didn't wanted to do it in front of Splendid, good night Skippy- Said Bam as she leaved the room.

-Womens- Said Skippy before grabbing the next apple, all he could do now was rest, just as he acomodated in the bed he falled into a deep sleep.

After a pair of days Skippy could finally leaved the hospital, he and Bam were transported to Nova, the training facility, Skippy looked at the troops he left behind after these months they were on the frontline, they becomed strong soldiers knowing that they protected the most important place of the world, when he reached the medical facility, he saw Petunia and Giggles talking happily one with the other.

-Giggles, This is the new medic of the company, her name is Bam, Petunia come with me, as the chipmunk and bear began talking about their past Skippy and Petunia left the room.

-We are gonna to visit Thistle now- Skippy said Petunia hugged him and kissed her cheek, much to Skippy's luck Splendid wasn't near so he wouldn't get himself in trouble- He is currently close to this location so we may be abble to talk a little.

As the cat and skunk leaved the training facility combat training noises behind, they walked for about twenty minutes and reached a five stars hotel, as they entered Petunia gasped in awe, that place was as clean as it could be and she clearly respected anyone who cleane just the way she liked it, as Skippy asked in the reception Thistle room, then both taked the elevator, when they reached the eleven floor, they walked toward room 474 and knocked the door.

-Come in- They heared the loud and profound voice of Thistle throught of the door, as they entered Skippy coul help but laugh, Thistle was wearing a Palm Tree Deodorizer, Smiley T-Shirt, Short Pants and Sandals, it was completetly different from the last time, when Thistle aimed at Skippy's chest with a Sniper Rifle, Petunia hugged him and Skippy rised his hand but Thistle grabbed his hand hugged him.

-Let us know feast, ¿Who wants some beer?- Said Thistle.

-Now I owe you one said- Said Skippy smiling.

-That's right because we aren't allowed anymore beer on the base- Said Petunia.

As they drinked and eated, the day advanced and they were forced to leave, Thistle and Petunia talked a little in private while Skippy awaited outside the room door, when Petunia came out they returned to the training facility.

Week after week passed and the BFP still didn't tried to assault Prime, Skippy used this time to develop more units for the SGP, the new "_Manticore_" Armored Personel Carrier or APC, was a fast but well armored light tank armed with an "_Argon Flamethrower_" and a "_Plasma Minigun_" for support and upgraded the "_Shadows_" and "_Legionnaries_" with heavier armour, as they are now carried in "_Manticore_" APCs having to jump only once to their Sniper nest, he also began working in a greater version of the Medusa one that will inspire fear even in the mind of the genetically mutated Treedenians, the result was the "_Hydra_", a massive monster size tank armed with the four flavours of SGP weaponary, "_Plasma Miniguns_", "_Argon Flamethrowers_", "_Quantum Cannons_" and "_Sonic Missiles_" and equipped with a new heavier version of the "_Nanisteel_" tank armor that repair itself so fast that small weapons have no effect, it's only downside was it's lack of speed wich clashed against the other SGP speed and mobile forces, because it was designed to lead ending assaults on sieges not to engange in small skirmishes.

A pair of days after Skippy finished the "_Hydra_", Zealty entered the Training facility bringing the bad news, BFP was finally moving forward, Splendid ordered to start a inmediate massive civilian evacuation and ordered troops to get ready, as finally they will show the results of their long and hard training.


	11. Chapter 10: A Line in the Sand

Chapter Ten: "A Line in the Sand"

Splendid looked at the troops in the walls then he looked to the enemy army wich was setting up a encampment clearly expecting a long siege, they easily outnumber them 25 or more to one, he did knew what he must do, but he wouldn't like it, even the climate showed the situation, it was a dark and cold day of winter.

-Atention all forces, this is Supreme Commander Splendid, it has fallen to us the duty of defending Prime, we have prepared us as better we could, I will leave you know, I will return with reinforcements, I can't give you an ETA so I trust you to hold the enemy back, no matter what- Said Splendid, then he marked a line a meter before the City defensive wall- ¡BFP Forces, you may think you have the upperhand, you don't know the danger that lurks inside this city, turn back or face the consecuences of crossing this line! - Then he flied away, every second counted now.

Then it began, as the massed enemy artillery began barraging the city, the SGP awaited, they taked cover and waited, as the enemy shells were unable to to pierce throught the walls they began aiming at the buildings inside the city but the city have been already evaucated and SGP forces were in heavy cover due subterranean bunkers and city buildings, so it was a useless shown of force.

-How long before these bastards realize that they will have to close into our "Fire Base" to do some damage- Said Flippy.

-Not to long, get the troops ready, Fangy get the APC column ready to cover us- Said Skippy.

-Right Away- Said Fangy and Flippy as they leaved the Forward Command Bunker.

-The rest of you to Larrus plaza- Said Skippy.

-I'm staying with you- Said Bam.

-I guess then we'll all stay then- Said Petunia.

-Well, all right, get ready this is going to be messy- Said Skippy not surprised about his friends decision – Flippy take Giggles, Nutty and Cuddles and defend the west command bunker, Handy take Petunia, Balm and Fangy and defend the east command bunker, Russell, Zealty, Bam and I will lead the defense of the main command bunker, ¡Not a single meter will fall withouth our enemies paying dearly for it!- He said as all SGP officers putted their hands into the center.

-¡WE FIGHT FOR A FUTURE!- Said everyone as they splitted in the designated groups.

-¡Sir, here they come!- Said Zealty throught his commlink, as the squirrel raised his sword, all the "_Legionnaries_" raised their "_Plasma Rifles_" and "_Plasma Miniguns_".

-¡Marked!- Said Zealty as the Pathfinders marked the enemy units, as the enemy assault began recieving fire, the enemy airforce began throwing paratroopers and amunnition at the troops in the walls, then the SGP troopers laughed and used their brand new jetpacks to get off the wall, when the enemy troops touched the wall, "_Manticore_" APCs used their "_Argon Flamethrowers_" and lighted up all enemy forces in the walls.

-¡Into the City!, we'll show them the meaning of urban warfare- Said Flippy laughing

As he ordered, the SGP soldiers aborded the APCs and rushed into the city to began the urban warfare tactics as planned.

As BFP Stealth Tanks broke Prime's undefended gate, they started to flood the capital city streets, as the enemy advanced the SGP began to show their quality in urban combat, "_Shadow_" Snipers used their high penetrating "_Quantum Rifle_" to snipe enemy tank drivers, with their Stealth Generator providing extra challenge at enemy trying to find them in the high buildings of Prime, "_Phoenix_" aircraft harrashed enemy artillery and infantry platoons using their countermessuares and building as cover for the new "_Gattling Laser Tank_" of the BFP, their "_Sonic Missiles_" with their disruptive shockwave sended units flying for over fifthy meters, whenever they found "_Shadow_" snipers or other SGP infantry units hiding inside small houses they sended massed infantry to deal with them but the SGP troopers simply used their jetpacks to jump to another more innacesible building, using a new "_Plasma Bomb_" to blow up the house with all the BFP soldiers inside, when the enemy finally decided to blow up all the buildings they found that even with the aid of their laser weaponary, concrete structures were almost impossible to completely destroy, thus they were forced to fight against the sniper fire, booby traps and ambushes, whenever they tried to assault an enemy bunker, "_Argon Flamethrowers_" forced even the genetically engineered monster to pull back, when they tried to assault the main plaza, were the SGP have setted their main command bunker, they only springed a new ambush, behind the cover of the last building avaliable before the plaza to hide, when enemy forces were close enough Skippy, Flippy and Zealty gave the order in 3 diferrent places but as one being.

-¡NOW!- They yelled as "_Manticore_" APCs rushed in and dropped several "_Legionnaries_" and "_Pathfinders_" squads in close range to the enemy when the enemy tried to assault the SGP ranged troops in melee, the Manticores used their "_Argon Flamethrowers_" to create a wall of flame to stop the charging troops dead in their tracks, the massed firepower forced even the more robust enemy infantry to run for cover, when the enemy tried to deploy tanks units, the SGP countered with "_Shadow_" snipers and "_Phoenix_" stealth bombers and the enemy airforce was easily dispatched by the new laser guided "_Sonic Missiles_" from the troops hidden inside the city buildings, wave after wave of enemy forces were repelled and by midnight the enemy were forced to withdraw from the city, as Prime streets were so full of corpses and scraps from both sides that few streets were transitable.

When the SGP officers gathered again at the main gate they hugged each other after such long and hard battle.

-¿Skippy are you okay?- Asked Petunia looking at Skippy's face, one of his eyes was covered by a patch of blood stained bandages.

-Yeah, it looks like Balm is worst than me- Said Skippy looking at Balm's new Nanisteel arm.

-You are liar- said Bam as he looked angrily at Skippy, the cat almost loosed one of his eyes as he saved her from a rocket that was aimed at the Medic who was busy trying to attend the wounded in the middle of a firefight, he got himself between the Medic and the wounded trooper, the shrapnel of the new BFP rocket designed to decimate SGP massed ranged troops, wich should have completely destroyed his left eye but as he always weared those protective glasses, his eye was injured but would heal back in time with some science help.

-'Tis but a scratch- Said Balm laughing, it was his first battle as a "_Legionnary_"and he showed great courage as he used a "_Argon Flamethrower_" instead of a "Plasma Rifle" or "Minigun" getting close to the enemy was something most SGP "_Legionnaries_" tried to avoid as they said ¡"Let "_Guardians_" do the melee fighting"!, but some "_Legionnaries_" as Balm showed no fear as they closed the enemy and burn them to a crisp unfortunately he was forced to lay down his knight disguise and use a standart SGP "Legionnary" battlesuit.

-Look you stupid bastard, Your arm is off- Said Skippy laughing too.

-No isn't- Said Balm, by now everyone was laughing.

-¡¡LOOK!!- Said Skippy imitating being irritated but still laughing.

-Just a flesh wound- Said Balm still laughing.

-Everybody listen, I got a transmition from Splendid- Said Petunia interrupting the two buddies who were joking around with their injures.

-I have assembled quite a huge army by now, he have designed a rendezvous were our new army will meet, We should be there by nightfall carrying a little surprise for the BFP, ¿cassualties report?- Said Splendid clearly flying in the night as they heared hundreds of shuttles flying close to him.

-Well due to Flippy, Handy and Skippy tactics and leadership we got minimal cassualties, still the cost was high and about four thousand troops have died still the enemy payed even greater and they have lost about a quarter of their standing forces- Said Petunia.

-Good job expect a medal for this, please hold them back we are coming- Said Splendid as the transmission ended.

-Well, lets get this thing done, everyone to your posts- Said Skippy as all returned to their respective bunker.

In the west bunker Cuddles and Giggles were having a private moment when Nutty passed throught the room they were, he was drinking a soda with extra sugar, even with the druggs Skippy gave him having a hard time getting over his past addiction as he before he died so often that sugar wasn't a problem, but now it was different, he was so bored now that he was having underground tour throught the command bunker, but there was nothing really interesting until he throw the can into a dumpster and the he heared strange noises coming from Flippy's room, when he enterred he saw, Flippy lying on his bed twitching horribly like he was having an attack or something.

-Flippy are you okay- Said Nutty clearly worried.

-Get back, ¡GET BACK YOU!- Said Flippy in a voice that was really different from his normal one.

When Nutty sitted on the bed Flippy changed in his actitude, as the bear hugged the squirrel, Flippy began to cry into his shoulder, Nutty knew what has happened to him, nightmares, the bane of many veteran troopers, Nutty himself also began having the same of trouble, even thought their cause was just, that their were fighting for the right to live, guilt not for the enemy who have will show no mercy to them, they have lost all animal feelings or sense of reason and behave like monsters, guilt for the comrades that fall fighting at your side, when Flippy stopped Nutty grabbed the Lolipop from his fur gave it to Flippy, as always Flippy behaved more like a child and began licking the candy with great pleasure, then Nutty slaped his back as Flippy did the same and smiled at the squirrel as a new have friendship born.

At the same moment in the east command bunker, Handy and Fangy were also having a private moment, but something weird was happening elsewhere, Balm and Petunia were outside the bunker, looking at the few stars that the smoke of the battle wasn't covering, hearing silence after hours of endless bombardment, the enemy artillery have stopped and there was a huge silence for the first time in years in that city.

-All these make me really sad, this cursed war make days look like years, so many of our own men have died, as a Medic I can't do anything but feel guilty, if I could only get a pair of minutes faster from place to place, who knows how many lives could hace been saved- She said as he putted his head into Balm's right shoulder, as he was wearing his disguise now, the chain mail from his disguise was nothing more than painted wool and it feeled really warm.

-The more dark the night, the more the stars shine- Said Balm as he crossed his arm over Petunia's back.

-Balm, we have already talked about this, we are cousins, we can only be...- Petunia was saying when Balm grabbed her face kissed her deeply, more deeply that cousins should Petunia enjoyed the kiss but suddenly he pushed Balm back.

-Friends, thats all we can be, Balm, we are really close friends but still we are cousins and also I have a boyfriend now and I really love him, so never again do that- Said Petunia a bit shocked a bit angry.

- That kiss was just a test from Splendid, it was a gift from him as he sended me a hidden message to test if you really love him, Splendid will be glad to hear that- Said Balm laughing as Petunia closed on him and hugged him as the cousin and friend he was.

- Still, I think you should have tell me first- Said Petunia laughing.

-But that wouldn't have been funny- Said Balm laughing too.

-Always you and your jokes- Said Petunia as she entered the bunker with Balm behind her.

Meanwhile in the main command bunker Russell and Zealty were having an aim contest, Russell was surprised to find someone apart from Nutty or Skippy that could shot such a heavy weapon as the "_Quantum Rifle_" with such surgical accurary, they have a draw and both the sea otter and the squirrel were amazed by the other one skill.

-Yar, ¿Were did learned to aim so well?- Said Russell as both marksmen sitted on the floor of the firing range, both drinking a soda.

-When you aim a bow in the complete darkness you began to use something more than your eyes or some targeting thingy to kill your prey, "shots from our bows rarely miss their mark" was the motto of my tribe before we go wiped out- Said Zealty – I train more and more to assure every shot is one of those monster that will drown in the cursed pit they once came from- He added showing great hate at the BFP.

-I know some of your cultures codes of honour but you must don't be like that, that passion may turn into bloodlust and you'll become as vile as them- Said Russell.

-Yes, you are right- Said Zealty as he stepped up and leaved the room.

Zealty knew Russell was right but still he couldn't forget how the childs of his tribe become fuel for some machines of war, it was something he could never forget, never forgive until dead taked him, he wouldn't stop gunning down all the BFP troops he could.

In the main command bunker lab, Skippy and Bam were working in a solutionn for Skippy's eyes, replacing limbs was one thing, replacing organs something else.

-Wait, ¿Who is subject 182?- Asked Bam as she was reading the few cases in the SGP of organ replacements.

-Splendid- Answered Skippy before bitting the apple he was eating.

-But he looks okay- Said Bam surprised.

-Well it was the first organ I built, the "Nanisteel" is as you know a great mass of nanites, really small robots that work with each other given the parameters of their program much like cells from our body, such as follow the commands from the brain and such, I was forced to design a new type capableof following more difficult commands and also perform them on their own if necesary such as breathing- Said Skippy- I did the implatation myself, still I think this eye thing will me far more difficult, but with your help I'm sure we can fix it- He added smiling at the bear.

Bam feeled weird when in presence of Skippy, she feeled she could do anything and the cat will always remain calm and try to understand the cause of it, she stop thinking some weird stuff and returned to read the Splendid organ replacement.

-Splendid's lung, is amazing never someone was so much... so extensively repaired- Said Bam.

-Yeah- Said Skippy with his mouth full of apple.

Then Skippy stepped and put himself close to Bam, Bam started to get nervous as the cat was so close to her but then Skippy talked at get her out of such weird thoughts.

-¿Do you have any idea?- Said Skippy as he throwed what remained of the apple in the dumpster.

-Well, I have just thought about some kind of derivation of the blue serum that the BFP uses to keep alive the vegetals Treedenians that they use to power their weapons, we may add something that accelerates the nutrition rate forceing the cells to expand and repair the organ at lighting speed- Bam answered.

-I knew you wouldn't let me down- Said Skippy smiling and kissed Bam in the forehead, Bam was really happy and hugged Skippy but he lose the balance and both fell to the ground, as they rised again, Bam asked something important.

-Skippy, ¿Why did you received the shrapnel aimed at me?- Said Bam looking at Skippy, Skippy looked back at her during about a minute before answering.

-Look Bam, I'm the one responsible for you being in this hellish battlefield, I would never forgive myself if you got hurt or killed, I won't let that happen, I won't let it- Skippy answered with a really serious look in his face.

-Don't be so selfish- Said Bam- ¿How do you think I will feel knowing that you died for me, please next time let me show you my worth in the battlefield, This "_Plasma Pistol_" carried by medic isn't a toy gun you know?- Said Bam showing his gun to Skippy with a smile on her face.

-I can't promise anything but I will try to give a chance to show your courage in the battlefield, good night Bam, tomorrow will be a long day- Said Skippy hugging Bam and then he leaved the room.

Bam then keep testing with his new serum to heal Skippy from the wound she feel so guilty about, hoping that tomorrow the cat don't lose anymore organs or limbs for her cause.

Note: Sorry for the delay but I was busy studing, but now that some class are over I have more time to write this.


	12. Chapter 11: On the Wings of Hope

Chapter Eleven: "On the Wings of Hope"

Skippy rudely waked up as enemy artillery resumed fire over the shattered city, he quickly got suited up and waited for the news carried from the other two forward command bunkers, he looked out and realized something was very wrong, it was raining, Skippy knew that could mean no good, he began analizing and discovered a fatal mistake in the weapon design, they were sensitive, almost SGP weapons were rain sensitive, they will have decreased accurary and may overload and jam, only the "_Argon Flamethrower_", "_Sonic Missile_", "_Plasma Grenade_" and "_Nanisteel Sword_" will perform at normal behavior, "_Pathfinder_" "_Larser Markers_" could still reduce the accurary problem to standard values, but Skippy hoped the worst.

-What's new- Said Skippy when Flippy and Nutty reached the bunker via APC, a bad sign.

-the west command bunker is gone- Said Flippy.

-¿How is that possible?- Asked Bam.

-It's the rain, it's affecting our weapons real bad, my "_Quantum Rifle_" jammed very often luckily, "_Guardians_" were there to save my ass- Said Nutty.

-We'll have to demolish the tunnel connection or this command bunker will be in peril- Said Skippy- Send someone to demolish that tunnel- He said to Bam, as the bear left Skippy asked something that Bam luckily passed up- ¿Where is Cuddles and Giggles?.

Nutty lowered his sight but Flippy answered.

-They are alive, but Cuddles fighted against an enemy officer, as big and badass as the one Splendid fought, Cuddles fighted bravely but the monster cutted the hand that wielded his sword and slashed his stomach open, I jumped in and managed to get it's atention and lead the monster to a booby trap, still the asshole survived but then Nutty jumped at blank range and blowed his head up- Said Flippy.

-There is no enemy big enough to not suffer a Quantum Beam well placed in the eye- Said Nutty laughing clearly proud of his work.

-¿And Giggles?- Said Skippy.

-Don't worry, she is in this command bunker medical facility, as a real emergency they passed withouth reporting in- Said Nutty.

-Good, We have already lost a command bunker, Flippy, go to the east command bunker and tell them to fall here but first fill the bunker with all the explosives they got, we can't allow the enemy to access our network- He ordered and Flippy quickly get into the "_Manticore_" APC and rushed into his destination- Nutty, tell Handy to get a "Phoenix" wing ready to patrol this area it won't be long before the last outter defenses fall- He ordered to the squirrel wich after a step realized the cat was leaving the bunker.

-¿Were are you going?- He said.

-I will mark an orbital strike at the fallen command bunker, I hope is enough to bury the enemies trying to hack our system, if I fail they might be abble to use our "_Orbital Gun_" against us, now hurry- Said the cat and both Treenedians runned in oposite directions.

As the Cloacked Pathfinder runned throught the streets full of corpses, rubble and scrap metal, he began giving the retreat order.

-Atention all reamiming SGP forces, this is SGP command, Fall back to the main bunker, I repeat fall back, we need to focus our forces in one point to assure victory- He said over and over to the troops nearby, the SGP soldiers grabbed their wounded comrades jumped out their sniper nests and blowed their hideout to block more and more streets.

-¡Fire Orbital Artillery!- Said Skippy as he jumped in saludated the BFP forces with his hand, throwed the beacon and jumped his way out before the enemy could react, as the cat used his jetpack to fly away from the huge explosion the "_Supersonic Shells_" made he then runned to the main command bunker praying to have buy enough time to organize a defense.

When Flippy arrived at the Bunker, he orserved how the fight took place, his other self screamed to join in, kill, kill , KILL!! It screamed inside his head, so he injected himself his drug with a syringe, as he did the other voice in his head dissapeared, he rushed into the bunker and found Petunia attending Balm in the medical center, many troops were inside the medical center but no one was as bad as Balm, he looked real bad as half of his body was incinerated but Petunia was administrating him some drugs that made him fall sleep to ease his pain.

-Skippy ordered a retreat, ¿Do you have some Guardians left?- Said Flippy as quick as he could.

-Yes, Guardians officers THX-452 and KWO-21 report in the medical facility inmediatly, all other reamiming SGP forces, retreat to the main command bunker I repeat retreat to the main command bunker- She said throught his commlink.

As the Guardians and other SGP troops entered the medical facility, Flippy said to the Guardians – Follow me, Petunia we'll cover your retreat long enough to get the wounded in the tunnel, the we'll also blow up that thing- The bear said.

-But, ¿What about you?- Asked the skunk already knowing the answer.

-Don't worry about me, we'll cover that latter- Said Flippy almost laughing.

-This is insane- Said Petunia but all other SGP troops grabbed the wounded and leaved the room.

-We are "_Guardians_", we got the advantage to always meet the enemy head on, face to face, ¡GO! That's an order Lieutenant- he said as he leaved the room, he looked back for a second and see that the skunk followed the soldiers as they entered on the tunnel.

-Set the charge to blow in five minutes- Said Flippy.

Then they charged outside the bunker, still some SGP trooper keep sniping the enemy from the last standing buildings in that sector, but the enemy artillery forced them to get out of them and join ranks with the Guardians.

-Trooper ¿Where is Fangy?- Asked Flippy to the female "_Shadow_" operative that leaded the two squads of "_Legionnaries_" and a pair of "_Pathfinders_".

-She is leading a small "_Medusa_" and "_Manticore_" column recovering all the pinned down SGP troops she can found- Said the Bunny as she used his "_Nanisteel Sword_" to unjam his "_Quantum Rifle_".

-¡Sir incoming!- Said one of the "_Pathfinders_" as he marked an enemy Gattling Laser Tank, the enemy tank showed that their weapon design got also a similar problem as SGP weapons, a pair of "_Sonic Missiles_" blowed the thing up before it could hit any SGP soldiers and the Shockwave sended flying high their infantry escorts but that just give away their position to the mass of enemies that approached.

Then the "_Plasma Bomb_" exploded just when the enemy started to flood the bunker entrance, SGP forces taked cover inside the bunker, taking turns to fire their unjammed weapons, Flippy and his Guardians were ready to charge into a glorious death, as the enemy reached closer and closer, Flippy was about to give the order but then, a pair "_Phoenix_" stealth bombers unloaded their ammunition and sended the enemy tanks flying, then about six "_Medusa_" main battle tanks and ten "_Manticore_" APCs rushed in to rescue Flippy's batallion.

-Come on- Said Fangy as the APCs opened their doors, SGP soldiers jumped in and a few seconds after that they were leaving the area at lighting speed much to the enemies surprise.

-Fangy, you couldn't get in better time, I owe you one- Said Flippy throught his commlink.

-You owe no to Petunia, I was about to return to the main command bunker when she requested if I could look around the bunker and save any survivors- the beaver answered.

Flippy then sitted back and rested the rest of the raid they still needed to hold the enemy from the main command bunker long enough for Splendid's army to arrive, He knew that fortifing the last bunker was their only choice but that maked this defense a suicide mission, if they failed the city will be lost, but if they holded the city until Splendid arrived it will became a battle, a winnable battle.

-All right- Said Skippy as all the standing SGP officer gathered in the bunker entrance-As all you know that we can't allow the enemy to access our main cybernetic core wich is hidden right here, our only chance is to keep blocking entrance with our orbital artillery or anything high explosive we have left, ¿Any Volunteers?- Said Skippy looking his comrades one by one.

-¡I will set the beacon!- Said Russell steping forward.

-I'm on it too- Said Zealty.

-Here it is once it hits the ground you'll have about fifteen to clear the area, good luck- Said Skippy as he gave Russell one of his last beacons.

As both the squirrel and the otter leaved the command bunker, Skippy and the rest began to organize a last stand against the redoblated enemy assault.

-That looks like a good spot- Said Russell pointing toward a medium size hotel- If we put this thing right it may colapse nearby buildings and give the enemy less room to move- He added.

Both troopers jumped into the building throught an open window unaware of what they would found inside, "_Pathfinder_" Zealty inmediatly tell Russell to move as silent as he could, both trooper observed throught a hole on the floor something very unerving, a pair BFP soldiers were collecting blood samples from a dead "_Legionnary_".

-This should be enough- Said a huge bull as he used a syringe to extract some blood and then inserted into a weird looking artifact, clearly some kind of massive data carrier.

-Give me that, quickly the Master wants those datas ASAP- Said an elephant trying to grab the artifact from the bull's hands.

-You want the glory for yourself, ¡bastard!- Said the bull and began fighting against the elephant, the elephant then grabbed his shotgun a blasted the bull face off.

-I'll have the glory, I shall be remembered as the one that provoked the SGP fall down- the Elephant as he kicked the corpse of the bull laughing like a maniac.

-I'm afraid not- Said Russell as he blasted the elephant head in half with a single shot from his "_Quantum Rifle_"- Zealty grab that thing- he added.

As both troopers entered the room, an enemy sniper fire at Zealty wich was grabbing the artifact from the floor it was heavier than it looked, the laser beam missed the squirrel and hitted the artifact wich was deflected to Russell, a second before the beam hitted him, he sniped the enemy trooper but then the beam blast him in half, Zealty hardfully carried the artifact to the wounded sea otter, Zealty didn't know what to do, but Russell knew that wound was too bad to be repaired even by Skippy's technology.

-Give me the beacon- Said Russell.

-¡NO!, I will save you- Said Zealty.

-Just give me the beacon, you can't carry the artifact and me to the command bunker, take the artifact and assure that Skippy get's it- Said Russell as Zealty gived him the beacon.

-May in the winds guide you to the rest place off your ancestors warrior- Said Zealty as he grabbed the artifact and closed to the window.

-Just do me a last favour...tell my daugther that I love her- Said Russell.

-¡You have a daughter!, ¿where does she..- Zealty was saying when shoots began flooding the room.

-¡JUST GO!, ¡NOW!- Said Russell has he throwed a "_Plasma Grenade_" at the swarming enemy soldiers, Zealty the let go a tear at the honorable warrior that he was forced to left behind, Russell turned the beacon as Zealty jumped out of the window and began firing at the enemy troops to keep them at bay until it's "_Plasma Rifle_" jammed, he received several shots in the chest and head but strangely he feeled less and less the pain, soon his eyes began to get darker as he listened the coming "_Supersonic Shells_".

Zealty gived one last look at the great explosion that made several buildings colapse, posibly crushing hundreds of enemy soldiers, then he runned carrying the artifact to the command bunker, he wouldn't fail to Russell's last will, latter he would found Russell's missing daugther, even if he needed to go to the farest corner of this planet, but first they must hold the enemy back for a few hours more until reinforcements arrived, all troops showed great anger at the news of Russell's death, still they honored him having died with honor figthing for their right to live, there was nothing to be ashamed off.

-Here is we will make our stand, here is were they shall met their match, here is the place were we do what we best- Said Skippy to the troops as they have setted up all their heavy weaponary and were awainting the enemy.

-¿What is what we do best?- Asked Flippy in loud voice.

-Have you forgot about the curse- Said Skippy looking at the troops- ¡I'm sure everyone here as already died, but reincarnated thanks to it, all of you already know how it's feel to die, how it feels to await the death, all of you know how it's feel to accept it and face it with the fore head in high place, that's what we do best soldiers!, ¡¡WE DIE STANDING!!- The cat howled and all the troops looked up to him, knowing that they must show no fear at something they already experimented.

-¡Hold the line, no retreat no excuses, stand your ground, there is no return!- Said Skippy as he saw enemy forces approaching, the SGP forces still were numerous and held strong against several assaults, every time the enemy attacked Skippy shouted -¡¡WE DIE STANDING!!, as rain finally stopped, the meager SGP forces were capable of resisting more and more enemy assaults, situation turned so desperate that even medics were in the middle of the fight using their defense purpose only "_Plasma Pistols_" against the charging foes, soon enemy tanks couldn't navigate throught the rubble and corpses, the enemy tried to use aircraft but SGP airforce showed supperiority as a single "_Sonic Missile_" shockwave derrivated an entire squad of enemy assault choppers, by then only a ten porcentage of the entire garrison was left in the field, Skippy was praying Splendid to hurry as sooner or latter they would fall to the endless enemy assault.

Out side the city the enemy encapment was still full of enemies that were preparing to descend into the next assault over the all but beaten SGP troops, but then they spotted something rolling towards them, something huge, "_Sonic Missiles_" began hitting the encampment a huge army then uncloaked and began assaulting the enemy encampment, stealth generators allowed the SGP troops to take the enemy by surprise, as the massive "_Hydra_" tank began cutting like a flaming sword throught hot butter the enemy ranks, Splendid flyed in with over a hundred Griffins and blasted the entire sector still saturated with enemy troopers, as Splendid kenw the enemy lacked counter for the new "_Hydra_" tank, he go to check the reamiming SGP forces.

-Skippy, I'll knew you wouldn't let me down- Said Splendid as he slaped the cat's back with great hapiness.

-Well, we really owe this victory to the fallen troops- Said Skippy.

-Don't worry, they'll be avanged but now, I need you to focus on the reconstruction of this city- Said Splendid looking at the desolated city.

-Also I got soemthing you'll find interesting said Skippy showing the artifact.

-¿Where did you get that?- Said Splendid.

-Russell capturated it form our foes, before he died- Said Skippy.

-All right, this is now personal, but it will have to wait, we must recover before we strike at the heart of the BFP to finish tis cursed war before it takes more lives- Said Splendid clearly angry rised his eyes to the sky hoping to find something in the artifact that could lead them to the madman the BFP troops called "Master", the cursed tyrant after all this war.


	13. Chapter 12: Old Friends

Chapter Twelve: "Old Friends"

Balm was standing in front of a city but it was completely devastated, skulls over skulls of Treedenians were throughtout the streets, he was frightened, as there it was no sign of fight like the city was being complelety destroyed in one second, what kind of weapon could have done that he would like to know but then he suddenly heared a ear splitting scream, he ruddely awaked and realized it was just a nightmare, he calmed himslef and began listening a strong but soft music, as he opened his eyes and began singing the song.

-To Jerusalem,

The piper inside, can't you feel him calling,

You don't be afraid of the horizon,

To Jerusalem

Don't you give in to their fingers pointing,

So don't be afraid, you won't crash at the horizon...- Balm singed happily as he looked around and realized he was in Wisp Outpost medical facility.

As he sitted in the bed, he grabbed a small mirror and checked his face, as images returned him to the fight, Balm remembered how he covered a whole squad of "_Legionnaries_" that were evacuating an overrun building, as the enemy tried to enter throught a hole they made into the structure, a lucky shot laser sniper shot blowed his argon connection tubes and set him ablaze, Nanisteel armor holded good, so he throwed a Plasma Grenade and leaved the structure before his armor was consumed, he remembered to have reached the medical facility but then his eyes burned and turned black, from that incredible pain he fall to the floor and couldn't see anymore, his eyes were clearly regenerated, it wasn't "_Nanisteel_" it was something else, something new, something far more advanced, as he stepped up, he was wearing a hospital white wrapper, only his eucaliptus deodorizer necklage was in it's right place, in Balm's neck.

-¿Were the hell they leaved my knight armor and coconuts?- He asked to the air as he surveyed the whole room, but the only other thing was a music player wich was playing Balm favorite songs all from the disc "Mandrake" from the band Balm and Skippy listened during their cheerfull university days, the band name was "Edguy", as the skunk got a secret, one he wasn't proud about, Balm couldn't fall sleep unless someone was there to give him a lullaby, he knew he couldn't go back to sleep now.

-Oh well, I'm better to try go back to sleep, tomorrow I'll get my answers about my clothes and such- The skunk said as he putted back the song wich just ended, he began singing the next song and listened someone else singing too, Skippy appeared on the door and both runned toward each other hugged like they were long lost brothers, then they did something no other have ever see them doing, they kissed each other forehead.

-I knew you wouldn't let me die- Said Balm as Skippy carresed his forehead.

-Thanks to Bam's new serum I could restore your eyes and mine too- Said Skippy as both friends sitted on the bed.

-You have sleeping in the closest room avaliable, ¿right?- Said Balm as he looked his best friends face to face.

-Yes, when you replayed that song I inmediatly knew you have awaked, you love that song "Jerusalem"- Said Skippy as he slaped Balm's back.

-¿Could you give a lullaby?- Said Balm blushing as he taked Skippy's hands.

-Sure, as in the good old days, – Skippy answered as he again kissed Balm's forehead.

-I love you Skippy- Said Balm, as he grabbed Skippy face and kissed the cat's forehead one more time.

-I love you too, Balm, we love each other as much as friends can be, we are blood bonded for eternal friendship – Skippy said taking Balm's hands

-We we'll never go back into the field splitted up again, from now one we fight as the blood brothers we are- Said Balm as he acomodated in the bed.

-We are one- Said Skippy as he carresed Balm's silky tail with his own tail- Good night brother- Skippy added as he carresed Balm face.

-Good night brother- Balm said as he hugged Skippy and then hewas ready to sleep.

Then Skippy began to sing the song played by the music player-

To Jerusalem,

The piper inside, can't you feel him calling,

You don't be afraid of the horizon,

To Jerusalem

Don't you give in to their fingers pointing,

So don't be afraid, you won't crash at the horizon...

Just as the song ended Balm fall to deep sleep, Skippy then leaved the room, since they meet each other, Skippy and Balm were the best friends ever, they behaved almost like brothers being capable of guessing wich the other was thinking, they knew each other problems and knew exactly how to help the other one, but when they split to study different things they sweared to never forget their friendship, as they were almost separated during the war two times already, when they gathered back in Wisp Outpost, they started to show how deep and pure their love was, they were so close as friends could be, blood bonded friends, neither knew what he would do if the other died, so they always protected each other, they will fight together from now on, they would live together or they would die together, even thought they borned at different times, they were one.

At the next morning Skippy visited Balm very early and both friends went outside the outpost and orserbed a beautiful from were they were having a great picnic.

-We haven't watched a sunrise together since almost fifteen years- Said Balm opening his helmet as he was wearing his beloved knight disguise.

-True, since then we have been studing our different field of science, now I got something you might find interesting- Said Skippy turning on his trusty notebook and showing Balm the data and images of the weird artifact recovered from the BFP during Prime's city siege.

-Interesting design, look like a far more advanced version of our DCU (Data Compresor Unit) wait, ¿What are those signs and such?- Balm said as he looked the notebook screen wich showed the artifact open in it's screen was full of strange signs and symbols, the control keyboard showed the same signs and symbols, clearly it was code launguage designed by Sniffles, this thing surely got something very important, maybe a vital piece in the weapon race or a clue to an important enemy facility- I know just the girl for this job- Said Balm.

-Oh god, are you thinking..- Skippy was saying when Balm interrupted him.

-Yes, I'm thinking about her, send someone to transport her to Wisp Outpost, that silly paranoid wouldn't come on their own- Said Balm as both comrades returned to the Outpost.

By midday everyone was happily resting in Wisp Outpost, during Balm's absence, Nutty was ascended to take Russell's place in the main SGP command officers, but then a "_Griffin_" shuttle arrived carrying the best computer expert availiable, Flaky, as Flippy escorted her throught the base, Flaky looked terrified the SGP troopers, she knew they have been throught several battles, she looked at the weapons, armor, vehicles everything looked downright dangerous, she was among the few persons that worked inside her house, as she becomed an expert at making computer codes and such, she almost never leaved her house and become an hermit, know she was looking to his old friends, they have changed so much since the last time they meet, as Flippy leaded her toward his former friends everyone looked at the grown up porcupine while saludating her, Flaky keep his normal distrust expresion until he stopped dead in his tracks and looked angry at one person she didn't expected to see, for the first time ever Flaky angrily walked toward Balm and looked him until Balm opened his helmet to see Flaky clearly, then the porcupine walked to Splendid, Splendid have heared a rumour but he prefered to listen the real history of those two looneys.

-¿What the hell is that looney doing here?- Flaky asked with a determination in his voice never ever heard before.

-That looney as you say it- Said Splendid pointing toward Balm- Is the best biology in the world and has helped us to develop weapons capable of defeating our enemies enhanced bodies, as well as developing a vaccine against a virus being developed by the BFP.

Flaky stepped back when she heared the enemy organization name but then said- Fine, just keep that looney away from me- She said as she past trought the SGP troops around and entered the Barracks looking for her room.

-Petunia, I need you to find what is the problem between those two- Said Splendid to Petunia – That's an orden- He added.

During the rest of the day Flaky didn't leaved her private room until very late, when she opened the door, she headed toward the kitchen, her stomach was roaring in disgust, then Petunia entered the room and hide under the bed and awaited Flaky's return.

When Flaky returned she was chewing a pink gum but everytime she maked a bubble she carefully maked a small hole so the air slowly leaved the bubble, Petunia observed this odd behaviour but when Flaky sitted and began working on his notebook it was clear why she was choosen for the task, Flaky's finger tapped the notebook keyboard at an amazing speed, no one she knew not even Skippy could type that fast, she then slowly emerged from under the bed, but then Flaky fell of her chair and fainted screaming, Petunia gasped wondering what could happen if she appeared quickly out off nowhere, she slaped Flaky's face several times until her finally recovered but when she screamed again, and jumped away from Petunia.

-¡Never ever do that again!, you almost give me a heart attack- Said Flaky breathing heavy.

-And then you say my cousin is a looney, then you are well on your way of becoming one, Flaky, please stop being such a paranoid freak- Said Petunia laughing.

-Safety is first- Answered Flaky blushing.

-Well, I'll go right to the point, ¿What's the big deal about Balm?, I mean, he is sligthly mad, but still a genius in his field and also showed great courage in the field- Said Petunia getting more serious look.

-I will tell you something about Balm, during the not so good old times, when the curse was still active, Balm and Cuddles gained a bad habit of made bettings of how long my carefullness would prevent my death, they thinked it was funny considering specially the fact they got killed several times before I got killed, it wasn't funny the way they made me see my carefullness was futile, they made me think I was in deep need of changing, but in the end, Cuddles grown up but Balm, is another history, he still behave like a child, he didn't bothered to understand me, to understand my sorrow, he is always with his silly smile- Said Flaky as tears silently falled throught her eyes.

-You are wrong Flaky, Balm has always show a funny and cheerful personality, but it is because he grown tired of crying, his parents were some of the doctors of the hospital, they were so much busy that they never leaved the hospital, Balm almost raised himself, he must have feel truly alone those days but finally he learned that crying is useless unless you are crying out of hapiness, he leaved his life of crying and learned to smile and since then he has show an iron will and great optimism no matter what.

-Oh god, ¿What I have done?- Said Flaky feeling really guilty.

-As I heard from someone before, the experience is a good teacher but it isn't kindly- Said Petunia slaping Flaky back avoiding most of her quills.

-I should go to talk to him right away- Said Flaky stepping up.

-No, better wait for tomorrow, now tell me ¿What have found you anything interesting?- Said Petunia pointing toward Flaky's notebook.

-I just have started translating the code, it's really hard but I got my tricks too- Said Flaky smiling.

-Well then, good night Flaky, tomorrow will be another day- Say Petunia as he opened the door.

-Thanks Petunia for showing me to see beyond my own eyes, I think I can appreciate others company more now, Good night- Said Flaky as Petunia leaved the room and closed the door, she got a few hours of sleep advantage for living in such backwater place, she knew she was involved into the war now and like Balm, she wouldn't cry and blame the world for her problems, she would face them with determination,

-Tomorrow will be a good day- Flaky said for herself, smiling happy of living for the first time in a long time.

Note: Sorry for the delay, I was just gathering my ideas together, you can expect next chapter sooner than what I delayed in this one.


	14. Chapter 13: A Rest for those Worthy

Chapter Thirteen: "A Rest for those Worthy"

The great change of Flaky's actitude toward Balm surprised everyone in the base, but not Petunia and Splendid, during the morning Flaky closed toward Balm who looked surprised at the porcupine, when Balm opened his helmet, Flaky kissed one of his cheeks and asked him to forgive her for the past things and Balm inmediatly agreed.

-¿So have you found something?- Balm asked to Flaky during the breakfast.

-I found some kind of blood samples being recolected during Prime's siege, also there is some kind of signs wich represent numbers and such that might represent soem coordinates, I think we may got a clue to an important enemy research facility- Flaky said while Balm drinked his tea.

-I want the samples by midday, about the coordinates tell Skippy or soemone of high command- Say Balm before bitting his egg sandwich.

-Sure- Said Flaky drinking her cofee.

By midday Flaky did got the coordinates setted toward a small island inside one off the greatest lakes in one of the tropical areas saturated by enemy forces, when she delivered the blood samples codes to Balm she realized Balm kindness, he was a nice way in fact and quite funny with his jokes, then Skippy called the next SGP war room.

-I start the next SGP war room- Said Skippy looking at the other officers faces- We are to design a plan wich to assault Leafring Island wich possibily has become a key enemy research facility, by the enemy security is possible we'll found Sniffles or other important person in the BFP command chain.

-The problem is the terrain, we are bladly geared toward sea combat, the enemy should have serious anti-air capabilities- Said Flippy.

-He got a point, not even with countermeassures and the targeting delay of a couple of seconds our stealth field give us, no pilot could fly in a "Phoenix" in there and live– Said Handy.

- I got an answer for the technological problems, I have started to develop an update for "_Manticore_" APCs to allow them to travel trought water, using the same technology I'm begining to develop a long range missile bombardment tank, I have dubbed the new unit the "_Mermaid_".

-Cool- Said Nutty as he licked a lollipop.

-Unfortunately this marvel won't be ready in a few weeks, ¿We shall strike at once or we shall take some time to observate and upgrade our technology?- Said Skippy.

-We are short in manpower, we have to wait- Said Splendid- Besides the we'll need a large amount of the new units to get throught-He added

-I like to add that, the production of "_Hydras_" assault tanks has begun, but the stealth field used in the Prime's siege is tricky and we'll only have the prototype in service until a couple of weeks, were the next will roll out of their factories- Said Petunia.

-All points that we must wait, wait with patience- Said Nutty.

-True, you are really pushing our technology to the next level- Said Splendid.

-Since Bam and Balm are taking care of the development of medical gear and such, I can focus on military weapons, I want actually to try a new weapon in the "_Hydra_" prototype- Skippy said laughing.

-I guess it's the next generation of destruction devices, ¿Isn't?- Said Splendid smiling.

-You shall see it by weekend- Said Skippy stepping up and leaving the room.

-I wonder what kind of freaky weapon is this cat working on- Said Petunia.

-I don't know but I guess it will be amazing- Said Nutty stepping up and then all leaved the room.

After a couple of days, new recruits arrived, when Flippy observed them he realized most of them were almost kids, he walked toward Splendid room and knocked the door.

-Come in- He heared Splendid saying, as Flippy entered the room, he saw Splendid with his back turned, he was putting his mask on when Flippy entered and waited for the hero to look at him- ¿What is it, Mayor?- He added looking Flippy face to face.

-It's the new recruits sir, I highly doubt anyone is above the eighteen years- He answered saluting the hero.

-Look Flippy, these are dark and sad times, we are fighting for our species, it really doesn't matter your age or gender, there are no laws or rules in this war, we need all the troops we can get, the enemy is more numerous than us and everyday they develop knew things to increase their reproduction rate, we need the reinforcements- Said Splendid.

-I guess you are right- Said Flippy with a sad look on his face.

-Don't let your mind wander dark in dark places it might not come back- Said Splendid trying to smile a little-Tomorrow will the new weapon test, come on, this is what we do- Splendid added while slaping Flippy's back with such force that the bear fell to the floor.

-Sorry- Said Splendid trying not to laugh.

-Don't worry- Said Flippy stepping up.

By the next morning, Skippy was ready with the test of the new weapon he was attaching to his new more bulky Battlesuit arms, SGP forces observed with great interest, ¿what kind of infantry weapon could penetrate the "_Nanisteel_" MK III? They will soon know as Skippy closed his suit helmet, he used his jetpack to jump toward the "_Hydra_" prototype, as he reached melee range with the tank, he punched it with the new weapon, a huge burst take place, to everyone's awe the weapon managed to make small hole in the tank hull, then Nanisteel began to repair itself but then Skippy began punching with his both hands the tank side armor at an insane speed, soon a great hole was in the tank's hull, finally Skippy reached and hitted the tank power core, he jumped out and the Hydra exploded in a column of blue fire, as Skippy joined back with his comrades, they looked with such awe that few did anything but stare at the cat, he designed a tank that during his first fight looked invulnerable, practically indestructible, a sign of SGP military power and now single handelly he destroyed it, thanks to the weird looking tubes like things in his Battlesuit hands, then Balm looking everyone was shocked out of surprise began an applause wich soon spreaded to all the present, then Skippy raised his hand decided to explain in deep the new SGP toy.

-For all the troops present here this day, I have realized the SGP "_Guardians_" lacked a melee companion, a support unit capable of taking down durable targets such as enemy commanding officers or enemy tank units, the new "_Minotaur_" battlesuit is designed to fullfill that task, these are the new "_Burst Fists_" weapons, the suit carries two of them, one in each hand- Skippy explained at the expectators of the test.

-¿What is the concept behind that weapon?- Balm asked.

-the "_Burst Fists_" are basically a shock activated molecular accelerator, they supercharge the neutrons of the hitted target until they dissentigrate by themselves, as you already witnessed it could be wood or "_Nanisteel_" MK III, nothing can survive continuous hits from this marvel- Said Skippy looking proudly at the new weapon- it doesn't work on the strenght of the wearer but in his skill to strike first, that is the main SGP doctrine, get the first strike- He added as he moving his hand to indicate the weapon test have ended.

As everyone was returning to the base Skippy looked that one soldier stay behind, Skippy smiled looking to his best friends, Balm, Skippy released the Battlesuit helmet connections and joined back with his friend to clean up the test debris and the rest of stuff, when they finished it was a dark and cold night, Skippy was shivering from the cold wind that crossed the valley.

-Oh great, cold wind, ¿Why now that I'm wearing my withe apron?- Said Skippy cursing his luck.

-Don't worry brother, come here- Said Balm smiling.

As Skippy closed to his friend Balm hugged him, Skippy returned the hug after a few seconds, the cat felt the warm of Balm's knight disguise wich was made of wool, as both friends blushed but still hugging each other they began the walk to Wisp Outpost.

-¿How is the cure devlopment?- Asked Skippy.

-It's ready but I'm afraid that the enemy might have discarded that idea and adopted a more direct approach- Balm answered with a dark look on his face.

-¿Direct Approach? That sounds bad- Said Skippy.

-I believe the BFP may be developing weapons of mass destruction- Said Balm.

-Some data in the artifact right- Said Skippy stopping before enetering in the Outpost.

-Yes, there are blood samples of all the subspecies of Treedenians, they maybe making a deadly virus and try to release it over our key cities and facilities- Said Balm.

-¿What kind of man could condemn half of a planet for his greed?- Said Skippy looking to the sky with sad eyes.

-The kind of man that sacrifices thousands of thousands of lifes withouth remorse, the kind of man that says "The end justify the means", don't think about it that much, it's only a teory, but still We must make the assault in a week more, if not we could be risking too much for nothing- Said Balm slapping his friends back.

-I hope you have tell this just to me, my brother- Said Skippy kissing Balm's forehead.

-Yes, I didn't want to cause panic, my brother- Said Balm kissing Skippy's forehead.

Then they entered the Outpost, they looked around the SGP young recruits, all of them happy and clean, knowing few of them would survive the next battle, still sacrifies were necessary for the benefit off all their race, both friends were to the laboratory and began working in possible solutions on the new problem, by the time they have a pair of good plans is was very late of night, both decided to inform the rest the next days as they didn't want to distrurb their sleep with bad news, tomorrow they will attend those dangers, for now it was time to rest, rest a little.


	15. Chapter 14: The Treasure Hunt Begins

Chapter Fourteen: "The Treasure Hunt Begins"

Skippy was looking how some technicians and engineers were working on the construction of "_Mermaid_" artillery tanks, he watched how everyone give his best on the production on what the workers call "our task in the endless Battle for Order", Skippy was proud of his phrase being so much widely spread and used, everyone got his task, for good or evil, in the endless Battle for Order called "life".

As he leaved the War Factory with good estimations on the production and update of the amphibious capabilities in SGP armored divisions, he decided to head to the new training, he saw how Flippy was instructing the recruits of what to do if they fall into the water, he saw them swim throught the pools carrying their weapons over the water, as they were water sentitive and would jam or worse during a firefight, he couldn't solve that problem, after all for such power, there was one crippling weakness of SGP weaponary, the rest were working on setting the trenchs they will most likely use during the beachead.

When Flippy noticed Skippy's presence he was surprised how this cat always appearead out of nowhere and sneaked in or out without being spotted, well he was a Pathfinder after all.

-¿What's new?- Asked Flippy as another officer taked his post of supervising the recruits.

-By weekend the updates and productions will be ready as planed- Said Skippy smiling.

-One step closer to our victory- Said Flippy raising his trusty bowie knife in the air.

-¿You still keep that?- Said Skippy looking with great curiosity at the outdated weapon.

-I can't sleep if I don't keep it under my pillow- Said Flippy trying to save his proud.

-We all have our little problems- Said Skippy getting an apple out of his pocket and bitting it.

-Funny, you have been learning sense of humour from Balm ¿Right?- Said Flippy laughing.

-You know it's true, I like apples, Splendid says he only can save lifes by killing, Balm is always saying dumb stuff, Flaky is a paranoid of security, Petunia is a neat freak, You keep that knife at all times, Zealty is now obsceced with vengeance, Nutty is a...- Skippy began numerating with his fingers.

-All right I get it, true, but still is funny- Said Flippy looking at the pool.

-Flippy, I got a request- Said Skippy grabbing the bear shoulder.

-¿What is it?- Said Flippy looking serious.

-Well, I need Flaky in the field, I have began timing her speed and she is the only one that can hack the enemy override before they activate a fail-safe system- Skippy said.

-Are you suggesting the enemy facility might have a self destruct mecanism- Said Flippy looking inquisitivelly at the cat eyes.

-It worked for us in Prime's siege, Sniffles will most likely have learn since the last hack I made into his system I discovered his sterilization virus project, this time it will be like more important information, they will do anything to prevent us from finding the key to their fall- Said Skippy.

-¿Why me? – Said Flippy clearly showing that the cat was as always, he was damn right.

-She only agreed to come to a heavily fortified Outpost with an elite trooper as an escolt, you are the best for this task, this is a directive from high command- Said Skippy in a tone that admited no refuses.

Flippy saw how Skippy looked one last time at the recruits and then leaved the Barracks, the bear sighed not knowing how he would to convence Flaky to go into the battlefield, not even inside a "_Hydra_" that porcupine would feel safe enough he thought, well he was to finish the training sesions and later he will take care of that.

Meanwhile Splendid was in a recon flight of the island, he saw it was a heavily defended fortress, he began thinking on a plan but nothing come to his mind he did scan the island with his sensor node of his Battlesuit and returned to the atmosphere with a great photo of their target, as he descended into the Chronus Factory Center, were the SGP forces have setted up a temporary base camp in preparation of their assault on Leafring Island, when he descended Petunia was already awating for him, he kissed her beloved fiancee in the softess part of her neck and then he said – Here is the photo you needed, tell Skippy to create a fine battle plan with the guys of tactics by weekend, ¿Are you sure the "_Hydras_" will be ready by then?.

-Sure, about a half dozen, everyone is doing their part with great zeal, they hope we'll catch that snake and end this war- Petunia said smiling, she also hopped to end it before more of her friends died on it.

-¡We will!- Said Splendid hugging her before she headed toward the communication center.

By nightfall everyone was happy to know that the assault was finally ready and would begin at the next weekend, all was set to go, it was Flippy's turn to act, in the worse case withouth Flaky's presence the assault will be futile, if they didn't manage to catch some POWs (Prisoners Of War) hacked information would be the only thing worthy of performing of such assault, Flippy cursed his luck and headed towards Flaky's room, he hopped maker her think it was for the greater good of all their race and she should be proud of being choose, still he expected a long and hard discussion, so when he arrived he knocked the door.

-¿Who is it?- Flaky said with the door closed.

-It's me, Flippy- Said the bear.

-Oh, please come in- Flaky said opening the door- Sorry for that I thought it was Balm and Cuddles with another of their jokes- She added smiling.

For a while Flippy haven't realized something, Flaky was a girl, she looked really beautyfull when she smiled, too bad she always got that distrust smile, not the one she was showing now, Flippy entered the room and looked at Flaky's notebook, it showed only weird signs and it's keyboard was made of thos weird signs as well.

-I see you are busy, look I'll get straight to the point, the SGP needs your presence during the amphibious assault to Leafring Island- Said Flippy withouth showing any sign of sarcasm, he was being serious.

- Bu...bu...but ¿Why me?- Said Flaky giving a few steps back like if Flippy have threatened her with a weapon.

-Intelligence says it is likely the enemy will use a self-destruct mechanism if we get close to his important personal or data banks, we need you to be in close proximity, so you can hack directly into their network and adquire whatever you can from their computers, while we try to capture some of their key personnel- Flippy said, Flaky sitted in her chair with great troubles, she knew it was her duty to serve the SGP but she didn't want to be in the field specially after Balm's and Cuddles jokes about the limbs they lost in battle.

-Don't worry Flaky, I will protect you with my life- Said Flippy kneeling before her and kissing her hand.

-¿Really?- Whispered Flaky as she blushed.

-Yes, a man never betray his words, I really sort of like you Flaky- Said Flippy stepping up.

-Oh Flippy- Flaky said stepping up and kissing the bear in the lips, never ever before a women has been have done something like that to him, he hugged with care the porcupine and let himself enjoy the new sentation.

-I guess it's my lucky day, well all is set to go you should go to the armory and choose a Battlesuit category to be addapted to your need, such carrying a DCU (Data Compresor Unit) or other things, you don't need to carry a weapon thought I suggest you to do so, I don't want someone important like you to go into the field unarmed- Flippy said when the kiss ended.

-¿Important?, ¿for you or for the mission?- Flaky asked.

-For both, more to me, between you and me there is something special I haven't see until know, and this is something I don't want to lose now that I just discovered it, come on I'll take you into the armory- Said Flippy taking Flaky's hand and leading her into the place were her Battlesuit will born.

Later that night when Flippy left Flaky in her room, he headed toward Skippy's room and knocked, as always the cat wasn't there so he went to the laboratory the place were the cat spent all day and almost all night there, when the bear arrived he notticed Skippy wasn't alone, as he hear a pair of voices having a conversation, he then entered and found the three main SGP scientifics having what looked a chess game, Balm and Skippy were playing while Bam was typing something in the computer.

-Hello- Said Flippy trying not to sound out of place.

-Hello- Skippy, Bam and Balm answered as one.

-¿What's the meaning of this?- Flippy asked.

-None of us could sleep, so two of us have a chess games while the other one works in the computer to finish the new vacuum we are working on- Said Skippy moving one of his piece- Check.

- Added smiling toward his opponent Balm.

-I won't be defeated that easy- Said Balm countering Skippy's movement.

-You got it, Check Mate- Said Skippy.

-¡NOT AGAIN!- Said Balm then he sighed and added- Bam it my turn now, let's change places.

-Right- Said Bam stepping up from the chair and waiting for Balm to sit down.

-So ¿Did you acomplish your task?- Skippy asked to Flippy as he arranged the pieces for the next game.

-Yes among other things- Flippy said.

-Good, the board is now set, it is time for us to make our move- Said Skippy.

-Good night- Said Flippy as he closed the door.

-Good night- Bam, Skippy and Balm said as one.

Then Flippy headed towards Flaky's room, he'll soon discovered how it was felt to be loved by a woman.

By the weekend, all the SGP was finally ready to start their counter-assault campaign on the BFP, they easily opened a path trought BFP ground forces that were protecting the lake's outskirts, then it began, the now amphibious "_Manticore_" APCs entered the water escorted by the new amphibious artilllery tanks, trooper inside them were nervous because they will have to hold the beach on their own until heavy support arrived then when the enemy antiair was done, they wil finally get their air support, as they finally began closing on the beach, an orbital strike covered the approaching Manticores while they closed into enemy defensive perimeter, then "_Mermaids_" fired their "_Sonic Missiles_" barrage at the BFP entrenched forces, trying to open up a safe path for the infantry beached, as the APCs finally touched the sands, the Pathfinders closed in and marked the most dangerous targets that were sweeped away by the guided "Sonic Missiles" from the "_Mermaid_" tanks, SGP soldier entrenched themselves and waited the coming counterattack.

Note: Sorry for eneding the chapter in the start of the battle but I must think what will happen next, dedicated to Dragonuv3 for making a review and giving me an idea even thought it is not placed as he told me, thanks anyway.


	16. Chapter 15: Hail to the Master

Chapter Fifteen: "Hail to the Master"

Then it began, enemy troopers began their counter-attack, SGP troopers training payed off as they easily pushed them back with clever use of the trench they quickly set up over the shore, "_Argon Flamethrowers_" routed the enemy melee soldiers while "_Plasma Rifles_" with "_Sonic Missiles_".

-¡Take Cover!- Flippy said as the SGP troops crouched into their trenchs as the enemy began ussing their artillery

-¿How long before the next wave arrives?- Splendid asked.

-5 minutes sir- Bam answered.

-Right, Skippy start the first harrasing run- Splendid ordered.

-First team with me, Zealty and next team in twenty seconds- Skippy said.

-Hell, it's was about time- Zealty said.

-¡¡NOW GO!!- Splendid yelled as he used his laser sight at full power to buy Skippy's team the pair of second to use their jetpacks to reach their targets, the "_Pathfinder_" leaded a small group of "_Legionnaries_" and a pair of the new "_Minotaur_" Battlesuits, they quickly closed to a pair of Laser Turrets that were demolished by the the "_Burst Fists_" of the "_Minotaurs"_ or marked for death by Skippy's laser marker , meanwhile the "_Legionnaries_" draw the enemies attention and surpressed them while the other units worked, by the time Skippy's team jumped back into the trench cover, they managed to disable a small part of the enemy defenses with minimal casualties, Zealty team repetead the tactic with the same results, as more reinforcement arrived, more and more teams began harrasing the enemy forces and setting trenchs over trench slowly gaining terrain, the enemy seemed helpless against this new tactic, their infantry was cut down by the Legionnaries massed fire, their vehicles falled to the laser guided "_Sonic Missiles_" from the "_Mermaids_" and they were unable to use their artillery as they will damage their own defensive perimeter, SGP troops finally gained enough ground for shuttles to land carrying, then the much needed heavy armor support arrived and allowed the SGP taskforce to push deeper into the enemy territory, in open ground the battle raged in almost chaotic pace, because as always the enemy awaited with most of their standing forces in reserve, both forces meet each other head on, Skippy soon realized that their available forces may be unable to push back the BFP, Skippy taked no chances, he taked command of the "_Hydra_" assault tank that carried Flaky and tried to find the main research building.

-¡Splendid hold the enemy back no matter the cost!, Flippy take a pair of whatever infantry unit you can muster and follow me!- the cat ordered to both officers, both responded with a head nod due the battle screams and explosions made hard to understand the words.

-¡AAAAH!- Some SGP soldiers screamed as the enemy artillery began using the "_Shrapnel Shells_" a more deadly version of the rockets deployed in Prime's siege.

-¡¡SHIT!!, ¡¡USE THE TANKS AS COVER WHILE AIR SUPPORT COMES!!- Splendid shouted to the troops trying to make them stand the line and keep his men fighting.

But a new type of ammunition hitted the SGP tanks, BFP heavy battle tanks showed up for the first time carrying twins "_Ion Cannons_"

-¡¡KEEP FIRING...KEEP FIRING!!- Fangy shouted to their tank column as they were protecting the infantry division of the deadly shrapnel fire.

-Air Strike on route- Handy and his wingmen got in and destroyed most of the artillery units, unfortunatelly, BFP "_Gattling Laser Tanks_" trashed most the "_Phoenixs_", Handy and a pair of pilots manged to escape the next round and started deploying their countermessuares, but after a couple of crazy moves and spirals, both pilots falled and only Handy escaped fly as low as he could using own BFP forces as cover, when he was about to get focus fire from the enemy army he realeased a "_Sonic Missile_" at blank range that crushed the enemy forces and pushed his "_Phoenix_" back into the sky, the Phoenix was heavily damaged tough and Handy said throught his commlink.

-Aircraft wing decimated... next attack run in twenty minutes- Handy said as he locked back at the roaring battlefield and the scrap metal of their former flight team.

-¡¡Call for reinforcement, establish a LZ (Landing Zone) and set up all the "_Firebases_" you can this will be a long and tough battle, we must get fresh reinforcements and some defensive position in case of full retreat !!- Splendid ordered Zealty, as the "_Pathfinder_" leaved the frontline, Splendid raised his arm and pushed into the enemy ranks like a lightning from a thunderous storm, the rest of the SGP forces followed him and clashed against the enemy with such ferocity that even the BFP strongest infantry troopers were forced to pull back to regroup, the SGP forced cheered but their victory was short as more enemies arrived to the field and the battle started once again, then the SGP retreated to his starting position and recieved their own reinforcements and continued their assault, both forces were clashing like never before, a clash withouth a clear outcome, but the SGP main strike force was just a diversion to the true mission objective.

Skippy looked at their small and stealth convoy, the "_Hydra_" cloaking field covered the small cadre of SGP elite infantry, Skippy as a "_Pathfinder_" advanced before the group snipping anyone who might be a trouble, as he soon found a patron of the patrolling enemy forces, he calculated the most likely locations of the enemy main research facility, finally he found the main enemy complex wich unfortunattely it was complete impossible to enter it unnoticed, so Skippy maked a plan that the first strike will be a killing blow, the only chance he needed.

-Right, Orbital Strike on route, ¿Everybody ready?- Skippy said.

-Yes sir- Said Flippy.

-Right with you boss- Nutty said

-Behind you all the way brother-Balm Said.

-Here it comes- Said Skippy raising his eyes to the sky.

As the "_Supersonic Shells_" caused a huge explosion, SGP forces used this distraction to attack the enemy guards, the elite "_Shadows_" and "_Minotaurs_" operatives dispatched the more numerous enemy soldiers with their advanced gun and the help of the present "_Hydra_" assault tank, Skippy breaked the complex door with his new "_Burst Fist_" that replaced his old "_Nanisteel Sword_".

-Come quickly Flaky, Nutty secure the exit and await futher orders- Skippy said as he entered into the complex darkness.

-All right boys, time to earn our keep- Nutty ordered to the reamiming forces as they began setting up a improvised "_Firebase_".

-Come Flaky, Balm and his team will cover our backs- Said Flippy inviting Flaky to enter the darkest place she ever set her eyes on, but Flippy was with her so she entered with the bear and Balm and his Legionnaries followed him into the unkown.

Skippy was amazed by the twisted experiments being carried on the complex, Treedenians were used as batteries or guinea pigs for weapon testing or some twisted genetic program, the world would never forget or forgive this, he resumed his march and found a locked door, he used his sensor scanner and detected a large ammount of enemy soldiers awaited behind it, he awaited the for the rest before breaking the gate, when Finally Balm arrived last he made some hand signs and everybody got ready to strike, as Skippy blasted the door with his "_Burst Fist_" then Balm used his trusty "_Argon Flamethrower_" to force the enemy to run back, then a pair of "_Plasma Grenades_" blow them up, as Skippy ordered them to continue they finally reached the core communication room, it wasn't heavily guarded so Skippy suspected that there it might be someone really important there that was hiding somewhere.

-Right I'm in the network, ¿What else should I do?- Flaky said smiling as she was now on her element of expertise.

-Get a map of the facility, scan for power sources or possible self destruct mechanism and jam enemy comunnications, Balm come with me- He said as he leaved the room.

-Flippy take care of her, lock the room door we won't be long- Said Balm as his team was leaving the room then the skunk also get out and Flaky looked the door.

As Flaky uploaded the requested data to Skippy's Battlesuit, he began leading Balm's team toward the conference room, hoping to find some important enemy officer, as he closed on the door, he heared a conversation.

-But Master I server for years- Said one loud and gutural voice.

-Looks like you don't learn from your mistakes, that a clear sign of stupidity and I can't allow stupidity- Said a second voice laughing.

-What I'm supposed to do now- Said the first voice.

-Sacrifice yourself for our great cause- Said the second voice.

-¡¡NO!!- Said Skippy entering the room, he looked how a huge elephant was talking to him, the SGP main archenemy, Sniffles was talking to this servant suggesting him to suicide, as Skippy was unable to stop the enemy general from taking the suicide pill, Skippy was out of his mind as he saw the elephant die at his feet.

-¡¡LISTEN UGGLY MOTHERFUCKER, I GOT A PLASMA GRENADE WITH YOUR NAME ON IT, TELL ME WHERE ARE YOU AND YOU WILL HAVE THE WAR YOU WANTED BUT ARE HIDING FROM¡¡- Skippy roared as he showed a grenade with Sniffles name carved on it.

-You can't do anything to stop me now, silly creature, I'm a God- Sniffles said laughing.

-You are no God, Sniffles next time we talk one of us will sleep in hell- Said Skippy then the fire a shot at the screen.

Then Skippy got an urgent message from Flaky.

-¡¡The whole island is going to blow!!- Flaky yelled trought the commlink.

-¡Calm down Flaky! get whatever you have accessed now to a DCU, give the evacuation signal and get to a transport- Skippy said throught his commlink meanwhile with the hands wh ordered Balm's team to get to the surface.

As they rushed outside the deep building they where, they heared Flaky's transmission over and over, when they finally reached the exit, Petunia was awaiting them with a empty "_Griffin_".

-Come on- Said Petunia as Skippy and Balm's team boarded up and the Shuttle lifted off the ground and leaved the island behind, during the last moments before the island become a small dot in the lake, Skippy managed to see some BFP forces abandoned by their comrades, doomed to die for their cause, sad ending as they clearly were observing the SGP water and airborn transport carrying their men to safety.

-Petunia I owe you one- Said Skippy hugging Petunia.

-She always appears in the right moment to help- Said Balm drinking some water.

Then a huge shockwave took place and shaked the "_Griffin_" like if a gigantic hand was shaking it, when the pilot finally managed to keep the shuttle steady again, everybody aboard was a little dizzy.

-I think I'm going to be sick- Said Balm trying to sit straight.

-Lucky us to get away in the nick of time- Said Petunia.

-¿What about the battle?- Said Skippy cleaning his protective glasses as they were stained of sweat.

-Nothing to bad, cassualties minimal, their "Ion Cannons" and "Shrapnel Shells" caused lot of trouble but the new "_Minotaur_" showed them we can fight as well as we can shoot- Said Petunia.

-Good because I hope the data gives the location of that snake, the self destruct mechanism shows that it were some important data there- Said Skippy looking throught the window, the Leafring Island have been wiped out from the face of their planet.

-I'm need a shower, those Battlesuits are very hot and wet - Said Petunia sweeping sweat from her forehead.

-I'm going to sleep the rest of the ride, awake me when we arrive at Wisp Outpost- Said Skippy accomodating for a long sleep.

-You made me sad- Said Balm as he began to do, what he always do when he gets bored on duty,he began the long and ardous work of cleaning his "_Argon Flamethrower_", that the last thing Skippy's eyes saw before he fall into sleep.


	17. Chapter 16: The Angel of Death

Chapter Sixteen: "The Angel of Death"

Skippy suddenly waked up as the shuttle began to fall, he quickly looked around and notticed everybody was preparing for a crash landing, he grabbed his weapons and closed his helmet and awaited the inebitable crash, as the Griffin shuttle crash landed into the ground.

Skippy, Petunia, Balm and his team were all right thanks to their Battlesuits but the pilot perished in the crash, the pilot crashed the nose of the "_Griffin_" so the passengers were under the less danger possible, Balm looked around and notticed that the sky was red with dark clouds everywhere and the ground was being hitted by several weird colored lightings every few minutes as is something was affecting the enviroment around them, as Skippy quickly notticed the whole shuttle airwing crashed down and there were many survivors around searching througth the scraps of not so lucky SGP troopers, indeed they have seized valuable information as the enemy was doing anything to stop them from reaching Wisp Outpost.

-Balm ¿what do you say?- Say Skippy as he looked the crashed shuttle circuits.

-EMP(Electro Magnetic Pulse) device of some kind, it must be affecting a great area of these... should I say wasteland- Said Balm.

-True we'll better gather up with all the availiable SGP forces and get out of here, withouth our air support, the enemy army that setted this strange deviced with surely finish us off- Said Skippy.

-All right boys move out- Ordered Balm to his team.

As the ten troopers arrived at the next shuttle, they helped the medical assistance and moved out, soon all SGP forces gathered up and SGP high command was wondering about their course of action.

-I guess this EMP weapons are capable of paralyzing our vehicles and aircraft, but our Battlesuits are still operational for now- Said Balm.

-Are you suggesting the Battlesuits will eventually fall to this thing- Said Flippy.

-Yes, "_Nanisteel_" is adaptive as the cells of our bodies are but they will eventually fall to some influences such as this- Said Skippy.

-We must get out of the range of that thing before they use their damned artillery against us- Said Nutty.

-Sure but first things are first- Said Skippy smiling.

-¿What do you mean?- Said Petunia

-¿How are the enemy to deploy armored units inside this EMP field? Said Balm smiling as he understanded what Skippy meaned.

-One of two possible answers, they don't or they use some kind of new armour that allows them to fully withstand the EMP field- Said Bam.

-Obiously you are learning the way Balm and I think- Said Skippy proud of Bam's intelligence.

-All right then- Said Splendid- I guess commlink still work, ¿do they?- He added.

-Yes to a much shorter range due the EMP field but yes- Said Skippy.

-Right this is the plan, Skippy and some volunteers will scout the area looking for enemies, if there is enemy armor they will try to get a sample of their alloy then we retreat exploding all the equipment we'll be forced to left behind, if there is no enemy armor we'll decided what to do then, right, ¡move out!- Splendid said.

As Skippy looked around Nutty, Balm, Bam and Splendid got their teams ready to follow him, as he smiled by his comrades willingness to engage an unknown enemy force, he moved his hand and the cadre began to move out, as they quickly sweeped the wasteland plains they found that the range of such device must be huge as they advanced for some kilometers withouth spotting any enemy vehicle, As Skippy kneleed and scanned the ground for any movement sound.

-Splendid, do your enhanced eyes detect something- Said Skippy.

-No, but more and more this smells like a trap- Said Splendid.

-¿Should we turn back then?- Said Skippy.

-Never, any assault will be ambushed and reppelled if the BFP mass produced this EMP device- Said Splendid.

-Then we must carry on- Said Skippy moving his hand so the cadre moved forward.

When they finally reached the limit of the commlink with the other SGP forces Splendid knew it was time to take a choice, one he knew it was neccesary in order to assure the safety of their beloved comrades.

-Skippy take the cadre back to were the rest are waiting, I will continue alone- Splendid said with a face that made Skippy acknoledge that he was being absolutelly serious.

-We'll be waiting for you at Wisp Outpost, don't make us wait for too long- Said Skippy giving Splendid his parting gift, an "_Orbital Beacon_".

-Don't worry I'll disable this EMP field before you reach the disabled armor column and get your samples to Wisp Outpost before midnight- Said Splendid smiling and flying away.

-¡You heared the supreme commander, return to the temporal base camp!- Said Skippy.

As they pulled back all SGP forces looked back and could see the small dot Splendid was, then they marched forward, after all it was no short distance, when they reached the improvised base camp the rest of the army setup, they looked surprised that they returned withouth Splendid or any armor sample, before they were abble to reach the command post the EMP field stopped working and SGP communications were at full power.

-Where is Splendid- Petunia asked when the cadre finally reached the command post.

-Long history, just call him- Said Skippy sitting down and drinking some water.

As Petunia did something unexected happened a voice answered, it was a familiar voice but wasn't Splendid's voice it was someone else.

-Good evening my fellow SGP forces, I'm afraid your beloved hero it isn't in good conditions to answer your call, you see he made quite a mess, an angel of death I would say too bad he is about to lose his wings, but don't worry we'll send you soon a piece of him so you can have a propial burial- Said Lumpy's voice throught the commlink before a shot was heard and then only static sounds were heard.

Everybody was shocked, most of the SGP soldiers losed their composture and began to cry out of sadness, but the Skippy raised his Plasma Carabine and fire a shot in the air, when everybody looked at him he said –Splendid is a SGP soldier and officer but mostly he is my friend, he gladly charged on his own against an unkwon enemy army and managed to destroy the EMP field generator, he give us the chance to rescue him, everybody grab your weapons and man your vehicles, Petunia call our air support, I think is time to strike back at the enemy.

-We'll take back everything they stole- Said Balm raising his "_Nanisteel Sword_"

-Prepare my brother we are in for long night, we might have to split in the field- Said Skippy to Balm as everyone else was ready for the battle.

-Don't worry I have that covered- Said Balm taking something out of his backpack, it was a eucaliptus deodorizer much like the one Balm used, Balm grabbed Skippy's hands and put the necklage on them- Now we both have one of these, If I die grab my necklage and keep it with you, I hope you do the same, this way we'll be always together- He added smiling.

-Thanks Balm- Said Skippy putting the deodorizer on- It smells good- he added smiling.

-Believe me you'll become addicted to it, you'll likely use it from now on, even during your sleep or baths- Said Balm smiling.

-Nice, it's time to even the scales, Balm call for our hidden triumph card- Skippy said to Balm -¡¡NOW EVERYBODY MOVE OUT, WE WILL RESCUE OUR BELOVED ANGEL OF DEATH!!- He added shouting as the army started to move out.

Even withouth Splendid's strong arm and leadership they will show the BFP, that the SGP were a force to be reckoned with, with a burning desire the SGP army moved out longing for battle.


	18. Chapter 17: The Night of Revelations

Chapter Seventeen: "The Night of Revelations"

SGP forces tracked the huge enemy army movements and trazed a plan that, as always tacked advantage of the terrain, the enemy army passed throught a canyon, a shortcut as the SGP high command interpretated it, Skippy was awaiting eagerly, he got his detonator of the orbital beacon ready, he was just waiting for the right moment to activate it.

-Zealty ¿what do you got?- Skippy said throught his commlink.

-ETA two minutes, sir- Zealty answered.

-Right, return to your position and wait until I spring the trap.

As BFP forces entered the valley, their were deploying their artillery units in four groups, they always keeped at least a group deployed, they were awaiting an ambush, too bad they will most likely be surprised by the SGP secret unit, all SGP soldiers were eager to fight, longing for the revenge, but Skippy back awaited until the enemy reached half of the canyon, Skippy activated the beacon, as the "_Supersonic Shells_" hitted the back of the enemy army and crashed many stone boulders purposely placed there by SGP forces cutting down their only escape route, they were forced to move forward were the SGP forces surely awaited them.

-Handy ¿Are your fly boys ready?- Skippy asked throught his commlink.

-Yes sir- Handy said.

-Nutty ¿Are your marksmen in place?- Skippy asked.

-Affirmative- Nutty said.

-Fangy ¿Are the armored columns in position?- Skippy asked once again.

-Set to go Skippy- Fangy said.

-All right ¡TO VICTORY! Fire at will at my signal- Said Skippy.

As the approaching enemy convoy steadily approached, Skippy notticed their artillery movement and deployment, he still proceded with the plan, there was one posible outcome, the rescue of Splendid and the capture of Lumpy, when the enemy was at range, all the troops got ready but Skippy awaited to close a little more.

-¡BRING DOWN THE RAIN OF FIRE!- Skippy ordered as all the "_Pathfinders_" marked a huge area.

Then hell errupted an unbeliable ammount of fire rained throught the canyon high ground and lower ground trenched fox holes wich were cloaked by the Stealth Generator of the "_Hydra_" assault tanks, the sheer ammount of fire forced the enemy to pull back out of range, but then the next part of the trap was springed.

-¡DEATH FROM ABOVE!- Skippy ordered as the secret airship prototype saw the battlefield much more early than planned, the new "_Titans_" gunships was an airborne "_Firebase_", equiped with "Nanisteel MK III" alloy like the "_Hydra_" and countermeassuares, fully armed with many "_Plasma Miniguns_", "_Quantum Cannons_" and "_Argon Flamethrowers_", they flyed circles around the BFP crowded forces.

BFP forces couldn't sustain being cutted down from such inmense ammount of fire and began trying to push back the SGP forces but with little success, soon the SGP leaved their entrenched positions and taked the enemy head on, soon the enemy army was cutted down into a rather small group of elite guards protecting a new more heavily armored transport that withstanded the huge firepower of the massed SGP forces, then Skippy and a team of Legionnaries jumped in front of them and fire a new kind of ammunition at them, it was the vacuum Bam, Balm and Skippy worked in before the Leafring Island amphibious assault, as the BFP soldiers fallen to the ground and began twiching on it, Skippy used his Burst fist to open a hole into the vehicle, he saw how Lumpy tried to charge him with a sword but he fired a vacuum at his leg, as the moose fell to the ground Skippy entered and found the superhero inside one of those tubes were the Treedenians were used as batteries, Skippy knew it was time for medical expert to work.

-Bam, Giggles, Petunia get over here now- Skippy ordered.

As the medic trio reached the vehicle they began working on this difficult task, Skippy looked at the former BFP soldiers, they were now on their normal aspec, no more weird bone formations, barbarian behavior or any of that, they were there sitted on the ground, drinking the water that SGP soldiers gave them, when it looked they were ready to talk Skippy closed at them and asked –I want to know the current location of Sniffles HQ and everything else you know (Headquarters).

-I'll tell you if you promise you'll try to use that vacuum on all the Geenedians you can- Lumpy said.

-Of course just tell me all that you know- Skippy Said.

-All right all right, mmmmm, I know the position of the main HQ, Sniffles have learned to fear your massed ranged firepower, the HQ is located deep inside our territory on the plains- Said Lumpy.

-It make sense the battles in open ground are always tough for us- Flippy said.

-Point the exact location of that place here- Said Balm putting a digital global map.

-Here- Lumpy said pointing almost the very edge of the southeast part of the map.

-¡Hell! it isn't that far from here- Nutty said.

-Anything else you know- Skippy said.

-Yes, Sniffles is working on some really crazy technology, I could hear his voice in my head, he force to shoot, kill and enjoy that, it was worse than anything I experienced before, he have slaved all of us and forced us to fight against you by a weird implant he putted inside his own brain, but as you showed that you got your own shiny guns, he began producing a huge missile thing with some weird kind of virus, he said it could be the of all of you, he said the missile was almost ready, all the battles you have fought since Prime's siege have been just a diversion , the entire bulk of the BFP is protecting that place since then- Lumpy said.

-It look it's jus as we feared Skippy- Balm said.

-Then we'll use the emergency plan- Skippy said.

-¿What emergency plan?- Zealty said.

-We strike at the heart, we now Sniffles location now, he won't be expecting it- Balm said.

-Of course he wouldn't expecting it, it would be suicide- Flippy said.

-If we strike fast and hard, he will never now what hit them, we will advance as small but heavy hitting, inpenetrable units from multiple directions, eventually we'll be abble to reach that location and kill that creep cutting the slavement of the Geenedians ending the war - Skippy said.

-You are a looney, I'm in- Nutty said smiling.

-I won't like it, but I'll do it- Zealty said.

-This is my kind of stuff, of course I'm there- Cuddles said

-All right, but what of ¿Splendid?- Flippy said

-Well, he is okay- Bam said- he will need to be transported inmediatly to a SGP medical for his recovery, he is very weak it is amazing he resisted so much that weird chemical- she added.

-We'll have to spearhead the attack withouth Splendid's support this time, call for all the available troops and order them to arrive at this point, were we'll establish our forward base, my friends this battle is sure that will surely last more than last more than twenty four hours, get ready because it's payback time, today more than ever ¡We fight for a future!- Skippy said.

-¡WE FIGHT FOR A FUTURE!- Everybody said after that.

-Flaky, you can go now, take a Griffin, carry Splendid and the Geenedians to safety, once there began working on the data you have been given and also the ones we stealed from Leafring Island, developing a cure for the new virus is your duty if our assault fails, good luck- Said Skippy as he sended Flaky away, the porcupine looked sas at their old and new friends, they were truly heroes, willing risking their lifes for the entire race, withouth fear or hesitation.

As Flaky left all SGP troops were ready to move out, everyone awaited Skippy's command, even tough he wasn't the highest command officer, he was the reason the SGP survived until then, so everyone followed him as if he was their leader, Skippy looked at the troopers and knew these were no longer soldiers, they were ready to become heroes – All right, split into the designated group and began your push, let the enemy doesn't found us wanting or hesitating, ¡¡MOVE OUT!!- Skippy ordered as the SGP division moved forward to their final battle, there was no retreat, no surrender, there would be victory or death.


	19. Chapter 18: The Last Call

Chapter Eighteen: "The Last Call"

The sky couldn't show have better the way SGP soldiers feeled that night, it was a dark and cold night but the stars shined more than ever, the cold wind shivered deep into the hearts of the marching SGP troopers, the coming avenging legions that were assembled in less than six hours, the bulk of the new formed legions were mostly recruits hastily trained, they were barely ranging out from their first real ammunition excersice, but all of them have heard the histories, how they saved Prime's city agaisnt a much more numerous forces, the raid on Leafring Island and more importantly the fact they haven't sleeped in over a day, still the recruits could see the SGP high command leading them as they advanced, if they could lead them in those conditions, then they would show the world they were made of the same iron will of the veterans leading them.

As the SGP forces marched forward, Skippy longed for this moment, it was finally time to strike back at the enemy, the plan was to make an all out assault with small squads of armor support by infantry cadres, airstrikes would occur as often as possible as well as the orbital artillery was ready in low orbit, awaiting a beacon signal, they were well equiped and supplied legions, they will be alright, Skippy grabbed the "_Plasma Grenade_" he showed to Sniffles in Leafring Island, he would try to reach the enemies HQ first so he could finish the war, after he created all the death-dealing weapons of the SGP, he feeled the right to kill the maniac after all these with his own hands, he stopped and said –All right boys ¡double time!.

As SGP forces quickly sweeped trought the plains they finally saw the first enemy positions, SGP soldiers stopped and organized themselves in a delta formations then they pushed forward, the clash between SGP strike force and the BFP elite defenders would be withouth a doubt the most bloody and long battle of the whole war, but the SGP soldiers kenw it could also be the last, so they charged straight into the enemy forces, Skippy leaded his cadre and howled –¡¡Not a single step back!!-, and he began to mark and fire over his first target, over and over again, he did it over a hundred times before losing notion of time, he eared the clicking sound of his rifle, the zooming sound of flying ammunition, the screams of the dying soldiers, the ponderous sound of the tanks heavy guns, the whissing sound of the coming aircraft, the earthshakins sound of explosions, all he knew it that they were fighting again, he thinked of Flippy's condition and wondered if he was about to fall into it, he then shaked his head, grabbed his MP3 player, putted the first song of his playlist and returned to the fray, his plan worked as the enemy forces were attack all over the plains and were forced to retreat and regroup at smaller piece of ground wich allowed the SGP to establish LZs for reinforcements, the survivor troops cheered but the assault was halted as most of the first wave of SGP have died during the assault course.

As the sun rised and Skippy drinked some cofee and tried to stay awake looking at the shining sun, it was imposible to believe the world could end that day, he ended trying to sleeping on a hidden corner of a deployed "_Firebase_", Skippy's just have began to snore when Balm silently closed to him, he kicked the sleeping cat, Skippy's locked Balm he could only wander what was he doing in his cadre position.

-¿Whaaaaaat?- Skippy said being unable to stop a huge yawn.

-Here- said Balm offering Skippy a red pill.

-What is this- Skippy said opening his helmet.

-The thing it will keep you awake during the next assault course, don't worry Bam finally approved it- Balm said offering Skippy a glass of water, as the cat drinked the water with the pill, he instantly feeled much better like he did got 6 hours of rest.

-So ¿how do you feel now?- Balm said.

-I feel like I could take whole BFP by myself- Skippy said standing up.

-That's good, because it looks like the whole BFP is waiting for us today- Said Zealty appearing out of nowhere, the squirrel was pointing toward the huge enemy encampment that was surely established during the night.

-Don't worry our goal is to open a hole in the facility, track and kill that scum, we don't have the manpower or firepower to take out that defensive forces- Skippy said

-¿And how the hell are we gonna get there?- Zealty said.

-It isn't obious we assault the place and hold the entrance until the scum has been deal with- Skippy said.

-Simpler plans are better- Balm said.

-¿How long before the reinforcement arrive?- Skippy asked.

-There they are- Zealty said pointing toward another direction.

Skippy closed his helmet and observed them, it was all the forces availiable on the close proximity of the combat zone, it should be enough Skippy thinked he could only wished Splendid was there but now the spreaded SGP forces needed to make the final push, it was time, time to even the scales, time to assure the world got a future worthy of living it.

-Right, give the signal and prepare yourselves- Skippy said conecting his weapons systems to his battlesuit, time to fight once again.

As the assault began again, this time both factions fighted each other on a brutal firefight, everytime a unit fallen it was replaced by another, SGP forces still held strong pushed wave after wave until the enemy finally started to loose ground, after a huge airstrike that sended hundreds of enemy forces into the air, the Orbital Artillery finally opened a huge hole into the instalation wall, the bulk of the SGP forces entered the facility and began fortifing the entrance.

-All right, tell the reinforcement and air support to keep harrashing the enemy artillery units, I want the Orbital Gun firing over and over again, Flippy take command of the defense the entrance we made, Nutty take Zealty and Cuddles and find the real entrance, we don't want those beast to outflank us, Balm take a pair of teams and come with me, good luck everyone try to stay alive- Skippy said as he started the final hunt.

As Skippy and the few teams he required to track that bastard, they easily used the hacked data infrastructure map to easily find the communications center, as the place was guarded, a pair of "_Minotaurs_" tied up the enemy while Skippy throwed a "_Plasma Grenade_" throught a hole he maked with his "_Burst Fist_", as the gate was busted when the explosion taked place, Balm got in and incinerated anyone still alive.

-All right cover me while I track that scum- Skippy said as he quickly tracked all movement of the facility, he spotted a huge movement toward the armory, the deepest point of the HQ , they will surely make a last stand to defend their "Master".

Skippy was about to order to move out when the earth began to shake as if an earthquake started, he knew it could only mean the enemy managed to destroy structure wall, the defensive perimeter won't hold for long against uncontested artillery rounds, soon they will flood the building and massacrate all the BFP forces inside.

-Balm you get to this location and draw the enemies attention, that might give me the chance to get in and kill that creep- Skippy said.

-Don't worry about us, just get the job done- Said Balm ordering his teams to move out.

As they advanced to their final destination Skippy felt the need to call Splendid, he may not be abble to saldate the hero for saving them from the EMP field generator, so as the SGP forces moved to the deepest level, Skippy called to Splendid Battlesuit and a surprise caught him out of guard, he heared battlesound throught the Battlesuit statics,Splendid was in the field.

-¿Splendid are you here with us?- Skippy asked.

-Yes I wouldn't lost this for nothing in the world, I'm leading the third wave that's trying to reach the forces pinned down on the HQ- Splendid answered.

-Sir are you sure you feel well enou...- Skippy was saying when Splendid interrupted him.

-Don't even think of finishing that sentence boy, I'm not gonna be eating jelly on an hospital while you and the rest of the boys are trying to save the planet, now focus on your task and get it done- Splendid said in a tone that don't allowed any answer.

-Right, Balm let get this thing done- Said Skippy turning on his stealth field.

-Do your part brother- Said Balm as he throwed a "_Plasma Grenade_" to draw the guards atention, the security team chased the fleeing skunk to the trap they setted for them but Skippy didn't got time to check if they will be all right, to much was risked to get this chance, Skippy couldn't let his friends down, he won't let them.

As the cat silently entered the armory, a mechanical tentacle tried to impale him, Skippy crouched to the ground and dodged the attack, as he stepped up, he looked at Sniffles, or better said what Sniffles was now, he was a crude melding within flesh and metal, Skippy couldn't describe with other words, he got a pair of metalic tentacles coming out of what should be his arms, his spine was made of the same kind of material wich connected the huge limbs to his body, their legs were replaced with legs more stronger than those used by the "_Minotaur_" Battlesuits.

-I can't see you little kitty, but I could detect the Treedenian stinky smell miles away now, what you see here is only the begining soon the adaptation will be complete, the missile back there- Sniffles said pointing toward a gigantic missile almost complete that could be watched in the background glass wall- Soon all this planet will be ours under a rule where there will be finally order and peace, bow down before and I might let you live as my pet- Sniffles added laughing again as he striked against Skippy one more time, the cat again thanks to the stealth field it was abble to dodge the attack, Skippy then fire a accurate Quantum shot towards Sniffles head but an energy shield protected the mechanical being of the blast, Skippy gaved away his position and Sniffles striked again, this time Skippy was unable to dodge the attack and countered with his "_Nanisteel Sword_", the sword holded the few seconds the cat needed to change again his position, but the sword broken in hundred of piece, such severe damage couldn't be repaired by itself, Skippy was running out of options, he knew he must closed into the enemy to have a chance, so the cat suicidaly jumped directly to Sniffles, as Sniffles tentacles this time hitted Skippy, the first one hitted the battlesuit helmet, Skippy moved his head to dogde most of the attack but the enemy still completely removed his left eyes, while the other tentacle shocked with Skippy's "_Burst Fist_" and both were destroyed with the impact, Skippy grabbed with his "_Nanisteel_" arm the "_Plasma Grenade_" he got reserved for this moment, his arm hardfully penetrated the shield while Sniffles tentacle hitted Skippy's stomach a area, but the Battlesuit armor holded, then Skippy activated the "_Plasma Grenade_", as the huge explosion took place, the shield that protected the mechanical being saved Skippy from exploding along side him, the next part Skippy contemplated in slow motion as the living parts of the mechannical creature before know as Sniffles were now only a pile of gore, he observed how the mechanical tentacle due to the explosion shockwave leaved a huge cut on wich he could see his guts and all, he smiled to know the mission was done, he returned to normal motion when his weakened body hit the floor with enormous force, he wished he could see if there was anyone coming to save him, but the blood of his lost eye shadowed his vision, he felt how the warm liquid of life falled over his face and began to fall into his open chest, he feel to the long awaited sleep and dreamed away, far away.


	20. Epilogue

Epilogue

Balm was sleeping when the Alarm Clock started make that annoying sound, Balm sitted in the bed and shutted down the alarm, he forced himself to look trought the window until all laziness goed away, he standed up and was beganing to take a bath when he heared the phone sound, he taked a towel and rushed to answer, to Balm's delight it was the person eich he longed to hear his voice again.

-Hello- Said Skippy in phone cabin of the airport.

-Hello Skip, you are finally back from the tour of duty, six years are a long time- Balm said

-Too long I'll arrive at your house, I'm starving, the food of the airlines sucks, expect me in twenty- Skippy said ending the call.

Balm quiclky returned to finish his bath, he needed to hurry up to make a good breakfast for his beloved best friend, just when he ended getting everything, the doorbell sound and Balm rushed to open the door, he saw Skippy but he have made some changes into his appearance, he used now a black gabardine as well as normal gloves and boots, he got also let his hair grow, as a hair tuft covered his left eye and he didn't weared those protective glasses anymore, Balm saw something strange as he always have never looked Skippy withouth the glasses he saw he got eyelashes like the ones the girls got, Balm didn't changed anything as he was wearing the same old knight disguise as ever, he letted his best friend enter his house, as Skippy entered he left his bagpack, he entered in and sitted on the tabble, Balm also sitted and began to eat with Skippy, after both friends eated until they were satisfied, it was time to talk.

-So ¿how are things outside Prime?- Balm said.

-Two days ago we finally tracked the last remmants of the BFP, they were administrated the cure and were transported to the jail for their use of terrorism, so we finally finished the hunt for those who went hding after the battle on "the Plains of Victory"- Skippy said.

-¿What about Zealty?- Balm said.

-Don't worry, he is okay, he was obcessed with the hunt but now he is trying to fullfil his promise, I don't think we shall hear of him in a couple of months or maybe a couple of years, the rest of us were passed to the SGP command to reasigment- Skippy said.

- Maybe more that guy is always obcessed with something ¿Why you have that hair tuft? I thought you didn't liked the long hair- Balm said.

-Ah this- Said Skippy pointing the hair tuft- It's because of this- Skippy said rising the the hair tuft, Balm saw that the eye Skippy lost have been replaced by a cybernetic version it looked really creepy even for someone who have worked with the weird technologies Skippy created and still was creating.

-Good reason I guess- Balm said.

-It's ultra sensible to light the hair help when I'm not using it, it's a bit troublesome it has saved my life many times- Skippy said releasing the hair tuft.

-I must confess I didn't know why you always weared those glasses- Balm said laughing.

-The eyelashes you said, Clearly you haven't meet any other cat, different from other subspecies, Treedenians cats always have eyelashes- Skippy said a bit angry- Many people confussed me as a freaking girl durin the journey in the plane, it was very annoying but I really don't care, except when you go to the man bathroom and everyone looked me weird, well enough of me ¿What about you? ¿How is everyone doing around here?- Skippy added.

-Here is the normal stuff, people got children and such, nothing interesting, tomorrow you remember what day is ¿Right?- Balm Said.

-The sixth anyversary of the first battle right, I guess there will be a march and all the guys will try to be present in there- Skippy said.

-Yes, they will be there and I hope you will be there too- Balm said looking seriously at Skippy.

-Yes I will be there, I guess most of them won't recognise me- Skippy said.

-Yes I guess it will be funny- Balm said smiling.

-I guess somethings never change, now I got to go to my own house, see you tomorrow Balm- Skippy said standing up opening Balm's helmet and kissing his fore head just like in the good old days, Balm did the same and then Skippy leaved Balm's house, he would finally rest and have the lazy life he always wanted, unfortunatelly, fate got a different thing reserved for this cat, another great task in the endless battle for order called life, a important task in the dark days that were about to come.


End file.
